Out of this World
by NinkSkoir
Summary: Would you help the one in need? Even if the one requiring your help is someone out of this world... Someone you are scared to death of... Little did Alia know how her spur of the moment decision to show compassion would inadvertently impact her entire life.
1. Not a Witch

**So I am a crazy perfectionist and if I do not post now this won't ever happen! Hope you enjoy.**

**Humor is probable ****;3**

**I will be working on updating this short story together with my 'Feral Love' the Alternative version.**

* * *

**_'Out of this world'_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_'Not a witch'_**

**_'Burning in the Skies' by Linkin Park_**

The young woman was making her way home through the darkened streets of the city. It wasn't particularly threatening as the lights iluminated the pavement and even some side corners. But work day was incredibly long and she could barely keep her eyes open. Even the refreshing winds of the evening did not help the matter. Alia trudged absentmindedly turning the corner, just a block away was her place, she could just plop into bed and pass out.

What happened next made the young woman nearly jump out of her skin. A loud crash and thump, followed by a rumbling sounds of rattled ramshakle. It sounded as if someone or something had just crashed into the big cistern that was deposited in the alleyway. It was followed by cursing of neighbours and slamming of window frames. She saw a flash of skin in the darkness as the overhead spotlight twitched on and off.

"Oh my God!" Alia fumbled in her pocket to get the flashlight on on her phone as she rushed towards. "Did you just fall from your window? Are you hurt?" The woman approached cautiously. The form in the darkness, curled and writhed, huffing and... growling? Alia halted unsure if she should proceed.

The next few things happened very quickly, as in she hadn't a second to spare to react in any way. Utilize that pepper spray for instance... The tiny green can bounced and rolled away as the 'thing' pounced on her, pinning her body flat to the asphalt.

_**"Dushatârlob."** _The raspy, trembling voice seethed. **_"What have you done to me?"_**

The second thing occured with the darn spot light flashing back finally, what it did is froze the air in her lungs.

_What the heck..? Did they add vodka to the machines in the coffee shop today..?_

What she was seeing was something or rather someone that... She couldn't pronounce the word even inside her mind.

Still staring up at her attacker, her lips rounded, attempting to release a sound of surprise, yet nothing but the air escaped, whizzing just like a deflated tire. She was underneath the large, pale body, he held her with such strength her limbs began to drain of blood. The tire noise was replaced with hoarse gasp as his palm landed onto her throat.

"Hrrrr... Stop..! " She rasped, attempting to battle for air and in all honesty her life as pervasive terror froze her limbs.

A firetruck and a police cruiser darted past, the cocophony of the sirens filled the tiny sidestreet. The male rolled off her suddenly, compressing his body tight against the brick wall.

Rubbing her throat and blinking hard Alia sat up, scooting away frantically, her body shook feverishly as she gulped the chilled air. Burning tears carved the trails swiftly. The young woman leaped up, her first thought was to flee but then her gaze landed onto the pale, hunched form.

The male's head was nearly between his thighs, palms covered his head, jaws grinded as a low hoarse huffing escaped his chest... He appeared profoundly distressed...

_He had just attacked you! _

The woman bit her lip, straightening her numbened limbs she took a step closer. Then took in a deep breath, rubbed her eyes and slapped her face a couple times. Nope. The male was still there, in all his huge and threatining glory. That still, despite his distressed appearance. This _was_ that commander of legions from that popular movie... The Hobbit! The lightbulb came on. Whathisname...

_Azog the Defiler. _Her memory supplied, as a strong shudder traversed her back. What a name...

Another police car sped by and a pained growl vibrated the silence of the alleyway. It dawned on her, he is in pain. Physical, mental... Sensory..! Don't Orcs supposed to be really good at smelling and hearing things..? It must be all like a giant slap in the face with all that's going on in this world, in the big city instead of those... Ermmm... Thoroughly ventilated dungeons and passage ways, or whatever he was probably used to...

Alia caught a thought passing her mind how quickly she decided that it's ok this person she saw only in the movie happens to exist in real life... It was odd to her rational mind that still battled, screaming at her that Orcs are bad...

What did that dark-haired gnome say... _"Throat-cutters... come at night... lots of blood..."_

But he looks so helpless and in pain...

_Run you stupid! Run! Get home lock your door! Rhhun! _Her inner, more reasonable voice was getting hoarse.

The young woman chewed the inside of her lip. If the whole entire other world of magic and different creatures does exist how can she pass this up..? She would have preffered to get a more docile creature of course, an Elf perhaps, or a cute little furry feet... a Hobbit! Yeah and she's stuck with the Orc General...

_"The most vile of them all..." _Thanks grandpa gnome...

Yet the fact that there he is, a person in pain in front of her, Orc or not...

_He had almost strangled you! _Alia silenced her inner self.

Her eyes rounded instantly as she recalled one crucial fact, - he might be even stabbed like he was in the movie!

"Mmmm... Ehhh... Azog..?" She tread extremely carefully.

The Orc lifted his head so abruptly she jumped a several feet back, but then was rendered motionless by his stare. His eyes glew in the dark like otherwordly, silver-blue embers, his upper lip curled, exposing the knife-edged canines.

"What have you done to me, witch?" He spoke in gruff, raspy English, his voice filled with a near palpable distaste.

"I-I-I'm not a witch..." The young woman stammered, suddenly overcome with a bout of violent shaking once again. "I... I simply found you here..."

His stare seemed to reduce her to a quivering mess as she realized him not believing her was a very high possibility. She had to act quick.

"Listen." Alia crossed her arms in an act of sudden defiance that was her last resort, she suppressed her shivering the best she could.

"Witch or not I'm the only one you've got." She kept her distance from the Orc. "Some people here might..." She took a deep breath, contemplating all the possible and horrible stuff that could happen to the Orc if he is left to his own devices in the big city.

"Orcs are enemies nonetheless." His sudden remark forced her stop and stare, then her gaze fell.

"No... Here, they don't exist." Somehow she felt an incredibly horrid of a person to tell him that. As his jaws tightened she sighed and continued.

"Things are different here than in... Middle Earth... But I... I want to..." Lost for words she began to pace. The human halted suddenly, realizing he traced her steps with his burning glare.

"I want to help... You." She concluded. "Explain... things."

His head cocked sidelong as he examined her. Then the Orc male blinked hard unexpectedly and hung his head, shaking it left and right. She had an impression he was doing the same thing she did a few minutes ago, attempting to see if all this was real. Azog looked up again, he blinked once more, set his jaws, but a moment later she picked up a barely detectable nod.

As the Orc general struggled to rise, it became more and more apparent that she will have to assist him and all his seven feet of armor, muscle and all that... That meant getting close and... _Touching him._ The shivering commenced once more.

_You got it on yourself now woman. Gracious and altruistic my ass... I'll look at you when you in a puddle of..._

She cleaved to the Orc's side, compressing into the scabrous armor. His arm, resting on her shoulder seemed to weigh a ton. Maybe she'll wake up soon. _Yes this might still be a dream! _She felt the warmth of his skin...

Step by a tiny step they reached the crossroads where the alleyway merged into the street. Just as they did, she detected two figures walking towards at a lesiurely pace. When they sided with them, the men halted dead in their tracks, trying to think if their vision was suddenly failing them or if they had too much beer to begin with.

"Yo man! You like that dude..!" The man's forehead scrunched. "From that fantasy shit..."

Azog ignored the men with dignified silence. Alia sighed, it was up to her. "Yes... Coming from the... Costume party..." She huffed.

"No shit, continued the other, that's like the baddest one I've seen."

She feighned the nicest smile. "Thanks... Uhm, we better get going... Late you know... Bye..." The human nudged her companion and moved on hastily.

"Well. That was not that bad..." She muttered as the men continued to admire in the background.

Up the steps to the second floor Alia was near rattling her keys, when the door on the left opened with a screech.

"Oh not again..." Hey eye balls rolled as far as they could go into her sockets as an old lady shuffled out the opening at a snail-like pace.

"Hello Ms. Hylda." The young woman mumbled, as the landlady squinted, attemting to asses the situation. Then her greying eyes landed onto Alia's companion and the old woman's gaze darted back to her room, she forgot her glasses! Thank goodness!

When the granny spun she grinned slyly. Partially blind or not she had enough vision to know it was a male.

"Bringing late night guests are we?" She pursed her wrinkled lips. "What's ye'boyfriend's name? She rested her fists on her hips.

"My friend, Mrs H!" Alia eyes morphed into saucers. "Just a friend."

"Friend, eh? I see." The old 'shield maiden' as Alia referred to her landlady, since her name was supposed to be derived from the German 'warfare' , began to shuffle closer to her otherwordly companion, measuring the Orc with her squinted stare.

"Like talls ones hmm?" She smirked.

As her sudden savior a tune of some foreign soap opera fanfared inside the maiden's apartment so she sighed and swatted turning back into her lair.

A giant sigh of relief left Alia chest. So close! She fiddled with the keys, finally managing to open the old lock, she shoved the Orc in. At the same moment Mrs Hylda floated out of her abode once again.

"Hey _fraulein_!" She chirped energetically, too much so for her advanced age. She held something shiny in her weathered palm and passed it with a wink to the stunned woman. "Don't make too much noise, _ja_?" She smirked again, retreating and slamming the door shut into Alia's face without waiting for an answer.

The young woman unclasped her fingers and curled them right back up. Clutched in her palm was a pack of condoms. What the heck Mrs Hylda... And Extra Large?! Thanks fro the mental image.

"Ughhh... Now the old pain in the butt will be spying with the jar against the wall... Ha! She'll be grossly disappointed!"

_You hope._

The woman shoved the pack in her pocket, finally in the safety of her place, but was she?

She flicked on the lights cautiously. The Orc male was slumped on the floor, leaning onto the sofa, his eyes half shut.

"Mother of God! Is he dying?!" A panicky thought swished inside her mind. Now was the time Alia wished she should have thought more seriously about perhaps taking nurse classes instead.

Approaching the male she crouched cautiously, clasping his wrist. Heartbeat and still breathing! The woman tugged at his cuirass, - the armor didn't budge an inch. She tried again, but all it was doing is chafing his skin.

She was never any good under pressure but this situation required the extra effort. So fifteen minutes of 'hovering over and groping the Orc' later Alia had finally detected the hidden clasps holding the shell together.

Lord have mercy! Well he wasn't hurt, oddly, despite his feeble state. But seeing his scars in person made her just stare and stare and stare. Untill, tentatively she extended one finger and traced the ridge of one of the upper scars. Any human acquiring those would have died of blood loss within minutes... Deep gouges, traversed his chest as the walls of a maze or maybe battleground trenches... Her touch send goosebumps rolling across his torso and she recoiled.

Wait a minute! In all the horrifying awe and commotion of his possible and imminent demise she realized she missed the one important fact. The Orc had two arms! Two! None of that notched five feet long arm of destruction. But the armor was from the battle... The one so widely advertised just a few months ago... So the squarmish grandpa gnome was talking about had never transpired? Hmmm she'll have to ask him, when he wakes up, hopefully... And hopefully he'll talk...

_Instead of checking the contents of your undergarments, ha?_ Alia shook her head briskly.

Soaking the kitchen towel in the warm pipe water the woman approached the Orc once again. When done with his face she pursed her lips, inspecting the progress. Well, he did actually look paler and cleaner she guessed. Still out though.

Geez, how is she so close to this uhmm... Male, she only knows couple of facts of (none good) and she is here all playing Nurse Judy. Curse you, compassion! It completely canceled her self-preservation. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but wonder would he'd done the same if she dropped onto his head in the middle of whatever that place he's from.

_Hmmpff. _Her inner self snorted. _He'd use you for a 'pillow' and then maybe a side dish._

To calm herself, the young woman began to hum a familiar tune under her breath unconsciously, while scrubbing his torso. She was reminding herself that there were so many things she wanted to ask him... But this as far as she was going to go, his legs and loin-cover thing were staying where they were.

Sometimes you body or the six sense knows what's happening before you realise it. Her back had covered by a wave of goose bumps at once, lifting her gaze deliberately she realized he'd been watching her. He, aparantly had a neck for that type of thing. Silent, unexpected and... deadly. The woman darted up as if something preoccupied her mind suddenly. Unseen to him she released a sigh. His eyes... Jesus... That stare... Had the ability to transfix... She suppresed a strong shudder.

"Water?" Alia offered, putting on a neutral face.

The Orc was in and out the rest of the evening**, **and she couldn't sleep almost till the Moon had started to dissapear, but after that still with one eye open. She lived in a studio, there wasn't a door to protect her from whatever he might decide to do.

_My point exactly!_

Unsettling, irritating sound reiterated in her eardrums until she realized that was her alarm clock. And yes, she was late... Must have punched snooze a million times. She leaped up and darted to the bathroom only to remember her last night's companion. Holding her breath Alia peeked through the crack in the door. Either he was very good at pretending or he was truly dead-asleep.

Struggling to get ready as fast as possible, the young woman darted back and forth, untill she stoped in front of the Orc, panting and pulling on her coat.

"Stay here, please ok? I will return in a few hours... Uhmm... We will talk." The male did not acknowledge her in any way.

This time she locked both bolts on the hundred year old door.

**x x x**

That night despite being exhausted once again the young woman had nearly sprinted home. Part of the curiosity lay in that she wanted to see if he was still there, not a product of her insane imagination.

Alia wanted nothing but to fling the door open, yet she pushed it cautiously and stepped in instead.

Before her hand reached the light switch the gruff, rumbling voice greeted her.

"How did you know my name?"

Alia gulped. Aparently he was sitting here all day, preparing to question her. The lights came on and his stare darted to the ceiling in confusion, surprise and utter distrust.

The commander spoke English pretty good, she thought, considering he hadn't uttered a word of it throughout the three movies. He also seemed to be over whatever plagued him last night.

"Uhmm it's the lights... Stuff we use instead of torches... Hard to explain..." She pointed to the ceiling, pulling off the outerwear deliberately. She found herself moving like that all evening yesterday, as if attempting not to upset a nearby wild creature.

"Not a witch I swear!" Alia quipped.

All that came from him was a threatening rumble.

"And y-your name... W-well... Uh..." She started nervously once more while backing away. "I know of you, many do, from the movies..." As his brows furrowed she corrected herself hastily. "History! Here we can..." Lord, it was hard to explain the miracle of television.

"I will show you, if you want..."

Azog stood up approaching, he towered over the female's small frame, but who did he not overshadow?

"Go on then." He scowled. His tone of voice was indeed a command. The one, she supposed, you obeyed without a question.

"If you don't mind... Mister De... Ermm... Sire... General?" She really couldn't figure a proper way to address him and he did not strike her as a person who liked for everyone to use his name. She wasn't about to call him 'master' either. Well, unless he releases one of his signature roars once again... The young woman felt tickling cold creep up into her insides, the way you feel before taking an important exam perhaps... Or driving for the first time.

"...I'll take a quick shower..." The woman shuffled on the spot uncomfortably, yet till now he did not display any more violence than a gruff voice and well that first thing that happened. But still...

"And Oh!" She beamed suddenly as an excited child. "I will make some food." With that she vanished behind the bathroom door swiftly, ignoring his bafflement at what that shower really was.

_Nurse Judy._

Alia shivered again and flipped the metal hook to lock the entry. The battle of curiosuty and rationale plagued her mind.

_Yes that'll work. He'll blow on the door and it will crumble like s straw house._

Surprising her and the her inner 'freaked-out' voice all went glitch free.

_He probably thinks you unatractive. No pointy ears, what a bummer. And no terminator night vision, no fangs... Need I continue...?_

Well that's actually a relief then, she thought. Maybe she can somehow produce a miracle of helping him get to his world and he'll put a word in for her with his buddies just in case she'll be dropping there any time soon.

**x x x**

It continued to go astonishingly easy. Except she had to run back and forth between bath and closet as she had forgotten the clean spares. All he did was pitch his nose when she slinked out of the bath.

The Orc ate the meat she made, glared askance at the side dishes. He knew how to use a fork... Alia couldn't help but watch him and the couch that sank deeply under his weight. One problem was, he was the ma... Orc of the seriously few words, and everything transpired in an awkward silence untill she decided it was time to acquaint him with the television.

Astounding the woman the Orc reacted incredibly well with nothing but a raised brow, when she flipped on the tv.

The movie had commenced and he produced zero reaction untill the Dwarves started to appear in Bilbo's house. When the bearded leader's smoulder put everyone into silence Azog's rage-filled, sonorous growling send the shivers up her back again.

Oh my Gosh they setting up camp, time for granpa gnome's story... I wonder how Azog will react to seeing himself...

And that was a reaction she sort of expected but still... She thought he blew a gasket, darting up he nearly flipped the couch with her on it. Something else flew through the air... Not thinking and in the moment of despair she hung onto his arm pulling him down with.

"Relax, relax it isn't happening all over again... Just a trick... Please..." He flung his arm with force and she tumbled over the couch's armrest. Landing onto her back she lay stunned for a several moments, before huddling against the piece of furniture. His nose wrinkled sensing the scent of her terror. Azog hang his head, setting his jaws taut. He lifted his left limb inspecting it, turning side to side. Unexpectedly he spoke.

"At Raven Hill... His blade went through me. I awoke here..." He voice was alive with stifled, palpable rage. There was a hoarse vibrating growling, yet it was laced in pain.

Alia exhaled with a shudder. Straightening her extremities gradually she returned to the couch. There she sat, fiddling with her fingers. Judging from his reaction that confrontation did transpire... But his arm... What could she really say... This was odd... If every Orc went to their world after their death... The Earth would be swarming with them... How can she figure it out... Does he need to die in this world in order to return..? She gulped. How can she be sure...

His eyes were filled with something untold and she hang her head, chewing on her lip.

"I'm sorry... I did not think... It must be hard to re-live..."

Azog collapsed onto the seat next to her. Alia hugged herself protectively but spent the rest of the movie poking fun at Oakenshield and the Dwarves.

* * *

**** Bold text - Black Speech****

**Black Speech:**

**Dushatârlob - Witch/Sorceress**

**German:**

**Fraulein - girl**

**Ja - Yes**


	2. Unexpected

_**Thank you so much to Rue Dawn, PoetGirl616, Mhunter, Bulmania, Mariana Lestrange, KingSquatch and Cionnfhaoladh for Following my story.**_

_**To Danish Fantasy Girl, Roza Love, PoetGirl616, Mhunter and Cionnflaoladh for favoring.**_

_**Again to Mhunter, Rue Dawn, Mariana Lestrange, Cionnfhaoladh, MOAR and two other Guests for your lovely comments! They make me want to write more!**_

_**AND Thanks so much to bloodyredrose963, Cionnfhaoladh and maledottir for favoring and following me.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**'Unexpected'**_

_**'In my remains' by Linkin Park**_

The strange female sprinted out the door once again this morning. Azog straightened gradually and stood motionless for a several moments. She did not burst in again forgetting something so he approached the entrance. Lifting his limb deliberately the Orc male flipped the switch up. The lights came on and his glare darted to the round bowl-like shape on the ceiling. It did not have the same effect as when she did it at night. The commander flipped it back down, then up again, down again increasing the pace until his eyes grew weary. His brows drew, nothing spectacular had transpired. The male sighed and moved on to the window. It opened onto a street. It was a busy morning, cars and people darted past on the way to work. The Pale Orc watched the numerous figures with glassed over eyes. How people exist in this world. It stifles, constricts, drives you mad. Azog's cheekbones lifted as he let out a pained breath. It is also puzzlingly odd. They live in tiny spaces, he glowered around Alia's studio before his stare fell onto a car stopped at the light outside, a man jumped out proceeding down the street. His eyes dilated before a deep frown overcast his features. They go into these bizzaire, squared and again small objects for transportation... The strange female unearthes meat out of the unexplainable, buzzing object in the corner, he glared suspiciously at the fridge. She goes behind that other door it sounds like rain and she comes out scented of flowers... He went there, there was nothing but a strange stone encased room and metal sticks affixed to the walls and she tells him she isn't a witch.

Yet she hasn't done anything to cause harm to him or summon his enemies to deal with him. Help you, she says. The Orc male lowered onto the windowsill his mouth upturned into a frown. He itched to return, his fists balled forcing his knuckles to lighten, he hoped it would be in the midst of that battle. The commander did not trust the female, yet she seemed almost helpless... He could have killed her at any moment if he wished, yet he couldn't let himself. Despite it all she was his only connection, the only straw to grab onto in this buffling world. And again regardless of all he found himself waiting for her to appear in that door frame. She brought in the fresh air with her and perhaps a tiny bit of hope.

**x x x**

Alia entered the apartment, the lights were on. She smiled inwardly, he learned quick. The Orc's stare nailed her to the spot once again.

"Hi... " She breathed out coyly.

"Where do you go?" Her guest was very straightforward and the human sighed wearily.

_Oh look he missed you! _The sarcasm of her inner self was never ending.

"I go to work... Uhmm it's how we support ourselves here..." The human sighed and lowered onto the couch, she wasn't the best at explaining. Those were the things she was used to, just like any human, she found herself surprised at how difficult it was to compute the simplest things.

"Say you hire me to join your group of riders to go on and hunt some Dwarves and in return you give me food and shelter or something like that. Except here it's currency or... Well, coins I guess you'd call it..."

He smirked and her eyes dilated.

_Awww, now you almost made him laugh!_

"Well I might have been useful you know." The young woman crossed her arms in indignation. She had a temper at times and a very short fuse when exhausted. "They might have actually let me close unlike those tin-encased clumsies of yours."

Azog straightened abruptly and she began to recess, sobered.

"If you were under my command you would not speak alike addressing your master." The male scowled, exposing the tips of his canines.

That was the longest sentence she'd heard him say and despite the imminent and possible danger Alia gaped. Her arms crossed once again yet this time protectively. She held herself tightly, chewing her lip and staying silent as the Orc strode nearer deliberately. He'd come so close that her nose nearly touched his sternum. She felt a chilled shiver creep again. The woman forced herself to look up. His jaws were set as he stared at her, but she could swear there was a hint of bewilderment in his eyes. He astonished her once again by changing the subject.

"You smell of _khak."_ He noted, cocking his head.

"What?!" Alia pulled her shirt sniffing it automatically, because that did not sound good at all.

"The brew-beans."

The human glared at him in distrust. He spoke way too much today, unusually so and did not let his anger out on her... What is his mood better today or something..?

_Or he is trying to get in your pants! *wink wink*_

Shut up! She hissed at herself almost audibly. Does this look anything like anyone is thinking about anybody's pants!?

"Uhmmm Coffee?" The human offered a possibility and receiving a nod perked up glad at the situation lightening. "Want some?"

**x x x**

Azog has requested, well more so commanded to re-watch the first movie. Alia agreed (Not like she had much choice really) but she did want to give it more thought. Perhaps there was something in someone's conversation or happening that would give her some sort of a clue. Perhaps that assured and wise brown-haired Elf Lord from that waterfall village or the ragetty vagabond granpa... She was giving some thought to buying the books and watching the older films as well. That's all she could think of at this point. She had no idea for how long the Orc will be able to remain as 'tolerant' as he was. The human remained a distance from her guest for the time being, who could forget yesterday's meltdown.

_He might just suddenly decide to make the sofa misile again._

The male controlled himself this time. Taking it all in silently, yet she could almost hear the wheels in his head turning. Encouraged by his relatively mild-mannered behaviour Alia relaxed a bit more. She wasn't a chatterbox but also not the one to keep her mouth shut during a movie especially if it was something of importance. And now boosted by caffeine she simply couldn't help it.

"Stunning she is..." She conceeded blushing slightly as his massive, intimidating figure paced down the dilapidated steps on the screen.

The Orc didn't answer, simply shifted his limbs, his cheeckbones lifted. Alia pursed her lips as her stare darted between the television and him. How awe inspiring it is that the product of someone's imagination truly exists and is sitting no more than five feet away from her. Torch lights danced on his bone white skin, setting it afire as the light of the Moon gave it an eerie glow in its turn. That awe was coupled with her previous compassion causing her to forget once again that this person was dangerous. And once again she couldn't reign in her curiosity.

"Those scars... How did you..?" The young woman inquired hoarsely as his onscreen version chastized his inadequate subjects and roared in the chill inspiring fury.

Azog transfixed momentarily, his eyes narrowed, he lifted his chin as if inundated with pride.

"Warrior marks." Was all he said, gracing her with his signature stare that took the gift of speech away. What was it about his eyes dammit!

So there were self inflicted! Alia attempted to supress a shudder yet was suddenly overcome with unsuspected respect. Come on it took guts! And a very high pain threshold. She supposed painkillers did not exist in Middle Earth.

"I like them." She let out quietly.

_Little suck up you are._

She was speaking the truth however, no matter what her inner self professed the woman thought a feat like that deserved praise no matter how perceived by any. It made him unique and she wanted to recognize that.

To the Pale Orc's cleverly concealed impatience and ire she had another question waiting when he appeared on the screen once again, tracking the bearded company in the pouring rain.

"You seem to have been pursuing those ermm, shorties for a while." She noted thoughtfully. "No offence it might be the error of movie making but... How often do Orcs sleep and ehh... bathe?" That inquiry appeared silly even to her, yet the things popping in her head were difficult to keep in. She was painfully curious and why wouldn't she be. There was the otherwordly creature sitting on her freaking couch! Not speaking of the details. His skin... Nothing like hers. He is literally hairless...

_You wonder though, how is he down there right?_

Alia's brow furrowed. Her inner self was begining to sound more smug by the minute.

The Orc narrowed his eyes once more setting his jaws, he tilted his head and then yet again spared her an intent glower.

"Yes. We eat. We sleep. We bathe. We fuck. As humans do. Anything else, witch?"

The Orc commander was plagued by rage, the feeling of intent frustration at the fresh memories came close enough to bother him.

Alia was taken aback. Especially so as he chiseled every word as it was laced with a growl. The couch armrest was impressed into her back there wasn't any room to scoot farther. So she hugged herself and pursed her lips.

"I am not a witch." The woman attempted to assert the fury of her own, he ought to be at least a bit grateful. "My name is Alia." She narrowed her eyes in turn and went to clear the dishes instead, as he shot flames at the pissy company's leader eavesdropping on Bilbo's conversation with the braided Dwarf.

The young woman cleaned up and rested once again just as far from the grumpy as it was possible.

"The Great Goblin needs a..." She was going to say something prickly. "Ahh darn it he needs everthing." The human mumbled, concealing her face with her long chestnut locks. Unseen to her a smirk tipped the Orcs light-grey lips. Before she had a chance to notice that happier gesture had vanished.

Fires raged on the cliff edges as the short men and a shorter one clang to the pine. Then the giant birds attacked. Azog was finished grinning at the beardy's futile attempts to attack his onscreen self. Unexpectedly he began to mumble something, his voice becoming clearer and clearer, it sounded as if he spoke his tongue. As the birds darted forth once more it had suddenly dawned on her... The Wargs... He was naming the ones killed.

"Oh..." Her lips quivered. Alia stared at the screen biting her lips as her vision began to cloud. Eventually they flowed free and she sniffled, blinking away the tears.

_Oh... Isn't this just so sad... Each had a name... The smart, obedient giant wolves... _Even her inner, sarcastic voice was sobbing. _And now they are all dead..._

Unseen to her once again the Orc's eyes darted in her direction as he watched her reaction curiously.

This weird, small female creature was weak, she let compassion take hold when she took him in. Yet that trait was the same one peaking his curiosity. A while ago he would bet his life if the wit... female was there she'd be clinging to one of the runts... Yet her tears forced his assuredess to falter. She cried for _his_ own.

The Misty Mountains song filled the room deliberately as Alia drowned in her thoughts. When she had raised her gaze finally the woman felt her heart detach and plop into her stomach, the commander was standing right above her. She sprang up automatically yet that closed the gap only by a little. The human craned her neck.

She was on the way to a conclusion it was just how he was, certain things were just something he could not force himself to attain.

_Or he doesn't want to stoop to your level, peasant. _Her inner self chuckled sarcastically.

But really was that hard to ask to explain the workings of the modern washroom nicely?

The woman led the way to the compact room, drew the curtain and turned the silvery nob right to the middle of hot and cold. His reaction again was surprisingly light, he simply narrowed those dangerous eyes of his and shifted his pose. Yeah... She was beginning to think there was nothing that can surprise him.

"So this thingy right here is..." Alia started casually spinning to face the Orc when she was forced to halt and gape. He dropped his cover stepping into the shower as if she wasn't even there. The flustered human yanked the curtain rapidly darting out the space. Lord have mercy did she really need that visual. And... And... The young woman supported the wall, he wasn't hard... Yet far from limp either... And yes hairless like a baby!

_Ohoho now we're talking!_

Ughhhh... Come on brain, it's embarassing, focus, please... I have nothing to worry about in that department anyways, Alia attempted to convince herself.

_You're so flustered it's just funny. Scared of a little bit of..._

Surely not little. And definitely no issues with self confidence... If he'd ever saw her naked she would probably disintegrate into the ground.

_His height explains it all, hehe. Not like it's the first nude ma..._

Alia cracked the door cautiously and tossed the towel onto the sink without looking. "That green thingy there is soap by the way..." She attempted to sound as normal as possible.

**x x x**

Another grueling work day, nearly all the time on her feet Alia could not wait to reach home. She had promised they would watch the second part of the film this evening, even though she had to wake early the next day once again. The woman was nearly home when her cell phone rang and she rammaged in her bag to unearth it. As the person on the other end spoke her face altered expressions dramatically, this was the last thing she had expected...

Azog felt as if the walls were closing in on him more so than ever this day. This whole situation felt like an itch at his back he had no means to scratch. The male felt like jumping out his skin, he was powerless he loathed it, despised it, couldn't stand it for much longer. He needed air, freedom, feel migthy again, the leader that he was... Yet he was stuck.

The strange female was taking a while to return.

The door creaked opened as Alia shuffled in limply, and immediatelly the Orc detected her demeanor. Her eyes swollen read, tears still trickling down her reddened cheeks, lips upturned into a deep frown. She locked the door and a deep shuddering sigh escaped her lungs.

"Hey..." She nearly whispered. He heard it. "I'm sorry... I know I promised... But I hope you don't mind... I'll just... Just... " Sobs were begining to tear her chest once again. "...Turn in early..."

"Sorry... Tomorrow..." She mumbled again, vanishing behind a wooden divider as his stare trailed her silently.

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Khak - Coffee**


	3. Borrow your Strength

**THANK YOU to Emotionless Girl32, kamiccolo's rose, ouijas, pure1ruby, shadowsteed, verade, HaruhiandHikaru and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24 for FOLLOWING. And again to verade, HaruhiandHikaru and DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24 for FAVORITING AS WELL.**

**HUGE THANKS to kamiccolo's rose, Mhunter and Rue Dawn for your lovely comments.**

**THANKS to jrmf for following me and the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three **_

_**'Borrow your Strength'**_

_**'Burn it down' by Linkin Park**_

Alia peeled her eyes open. It wasn't easy as her lashes were covered in the salty residue of the numerous tears she'd shed. The human sighed deeply and stertorously stretching her arm to reach a glass of water on the night stand. That task proved very hard. She rubbed her eyes sleepily attempting yet again but her midsection appeared to be constrained. Biting her lips the woman let her gaze fall. Shutting her eyes immediately she shook her head with vigor.

The Orc's muscled arm rested on her waist.

All the commotion she was producing forced him into an instinctive gesture as he pulled her body tighter against his chest. Alia had nearly passed out. Chewing her lips she had realized she sensed his breath on her neck and when he plastered her against his chest his blunted nose smooshed into her nape in a nuzzle.

_Woah, this escalated quickly!_

Oh my God... What is... The woman's entire body stiffened in fear and honestly in a bit of a shock. The Orc detected it releasing the grip of his limb.

The human opened her mouth gathering the courage to speak up. It took her a few moments.

"W-w-what are you d-doing..?" A chilled shiver traversed her back.

"You wailed like an imp last night." Azog replied simply. "This helps."

Wait... 'This helps...' What..? The relization came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. When she took him in and up until the present moment she always had a cautionary thought at the back of her mind. The movies and books taught you how bad Orcs were. Azog was portrayed as a bloodthirsty maniac... and yet here he is, the same maniac, 'the most vile of them all' - _giving her a hug_!

He did not exploit her weakness, he did not disregard it... He... He... He decided to help anyway he could. The flood of tears found its way onto her cheeks once more, Alia released her protective arm clasp around her body and spun to face the Orc. He laid on his side facing her. In a spurr of the moment her limbs trapped his neck as her forehead plopped against his chest. She abandoned her caution and apprehention, he was the only straw to hold onto in the storm of her tears. In that embrace she felt as if behind the walls of a fortress, protected, sheltered, cared for...

"Thank you..." Her voice shook insanely.

"...She... She ..." The human couldn't seem to get the words out as her chest heaved with the strain of powerful sobs. "...Yesterday... she..." Alia exhaled gathering herself while her fingers made indentations in his pale flesh. "...My auntie passed away... last night..." Finally able to unleash the words they began to flow free in a wild stream of sobs and sniffles. "She raised me... The only person I had in this world... And.. And... she is gone now..." It all dissolved in a gushing bout of waterworks. The Orc's arm slid to the middle of her back as the other held her head when he embraced her silently once again and the human tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Thank you..." She murmured feebly once again as the warmth of his palms spread throughout her body. Gradually, her sobs silenced yet she stayed curled against his chest, truly as a child. The male did not complain, simply held her as if it was his sole responsibility.

"I think I'm falling asleep again." Alia's head popped up with a coy smile. And as his stare met hers a hot blush spread across her cheeks.

"Let me make something to eat..." The human slinked out of the Orc's embrace reluctantly.

**x x x**

Alia was absent all day arranging for the final departure of her aunt. Striding in wearily her grim expression perked up right away when she saw her guest. He seemed as if he was awaiting something. Can't wait do decipher the second part of the movie she smiled inwardly. The young woman needed something to get the weight of reality off her mind. The memories that assaulted her today... It was too much. Even thinking about it awoke the tears, as tiny, evil salty drops prickled under the surface attempting to get out once more.

_Well if that gets you another hug bawl all you want. _The voice inside snickered mischievously.

Oh Lord no, he will take her as a total mush, she cannot leave such a bad impression on the King of Orcs.

"Hi, Azog." She could not say his name for some reason without a nervous shiver taking over her upper chest. The Orc commander straightened approaching her as the floorboards creaked under his massive weight.

_Well now you done it, remember he doesn't like it? He preffers 'master.'_

The Pale Orc nodded in return taking a sniff above her hair. Something akin to a maybe a smile twitched the left corner of his mouth. The acrid scent of her grieving agony subsided since the morning.

"So I..." Somehow today she could not meet his signature stare without blushing. "I... Uhmm... It was hard to find here in the city, but... I managed to discover some deer meat." Alia attempted not to grin like an idiot. "Figure you'd like it more than chicken I've been... uhmm... making..."

_Such a good housewife ehehehe._

The human received another nod. Yet unlike before, the storm in his eyes had passed. They did not shot out the flames of fury as usual. Thank goodness the commander is in the good mood today, Alia thought, unwrapping the meat, one grumpy and one sad wouldn't work well together.

Unseen to her the Orc watched her strip and cut the hefty chunks of red meat into equal portions. Fresh blood dripped as she set them in a pan neatly. A bigger smirk perked up his mouth, somehow he enjoyed how unfazed she was.

**x x x**

Azog watched his onscreen self curiously as the scaly dread-head attempted to sway the master into the night time brawl with the giant bear-man. The bushes rustled, branches cracked bringing everyone near a heart condition and the massive brown Warg leaped out into the small glade snapping his jaws inches away from the commander's overcast face.

Honestly, Alia awaited this moment. That Orc was the commander's son after all and secretly she was jumping out of her skin to witness the reaction.

The camera leveled up to the terrifyng and severely disfigured snarling mug of Bolg son of...

Azog couldn't hold it. Alia's gaze landed onto him suspiciously as he let out an audible chuckle. The human continued staring. The Orc continued laughing and she couldn't make herself ask what the heck was so funny... And then they all were in Dol Guldur, the Pale Orc's face was dark once again as the giant black entity slithered out of its 'time-out corner'. That was until his onscreen-self bellowed his son's name she heard that chuckle once again.

_Mhm... Is he getting a bit crazy... You know cuckoo... Run for your life type of thing..._

The Orc's emotions were changing so swiftly the human simply sat taken aback with her mouth gaped.

"What's so funny..?" She gathered herself finally as Bolg pulled his non-existent lips into a scowl onscreen.

Azog took a moment to compose himself.

"Are you laughing at your... son?" She ventured tentatively.

"His face..." The commander taut his jaws in an attempt to prevent another outburst. "It's ugly."

"How could you!?" Alia's arms crossed in indignation. "Can't speak alike of your children!" She attempted to copy the manner of how he spoke to her earlier when she got a little 'fresh' with him.

As if she wasn't already completely astonished by the sudden lack of his usual brooding manner the Pale Orc put his palms up as if conceding or attempting to make peace.

"Bolg is a strong warrior. Orcs value scars. He's got many. Yet his head is in one piece still." He let out as calmly as he could.

"So no metal plate, two eyes, no balding old man type of thing..." Alia bit her lip suddenly, darting a guilty stare in his direction.

Azog nodded.

"How about the 'scary no lips, bloody gloss, whatever's going on there' bussiness?"

The Orc nodded again.

"Oh..." The woman tilted her head thoughtfully as the new image of the second in command began materializing in her head. Lips, blue eyes, long dark hair... Oh much better!

As the film went on and the Dwarves got themselves completely lost in the bowels of Mirkwood the human couldn't hold the brewing question attack any longer.

"Mmm... Azog..?" She ventured cautiously. His stare darted at her as he was taken out of his thoughts suddenly.

_How many times I tell you, go with 'master' woman!_

"Can you... Can you please tell me about... How your child was born and you know your... your... uhmm wife? Second half...perhaps, what h-h-happened?" Alia began to chew her lips nervously even before he opened his mouth to answer.

Instead of rage she expected, the male's gaze fell and she detected the tiniest of smiles. As if he was brought all those years back.

"His mother died giving birth to him." He began and Alia berrated herself once again for starting such a sensitive subject.

"I-I am sorry Azog..."

"His father was my... 'second in command'. Killed by the Dwarves." The commander's lip lifted in disgust and his near palpable hatred." At Azanilbizar."

The human was rendered speechless for a few.

"You took him in." She finished for him eventually and he gave her a nod in his accord.

As their attention reverted back to the screen Alia kept mulling over the new information. There was the newfound respect for the Orc, there was admiration for adopting the orphan. The way he said those words too, she stole a glance at his motionless form, the second in command wasn't just a soldier... He was his friend.

**x x x**

Gnawing on a piece of meat the commander brow furrowed deeper and deeper as the attack commenced on the Woodland Realm. Dwarves were trapped, Bolg shot Kili and Azog's eyes lit up in pride and a soul scorching glower, he grinned mockingly. But then the river chase had begun. The short men bounced on the waves resembling rubber duckies in the vortex and piles of Orcs dumped themselves into the river alike the newly chopped logs.

Wait a second... The movie is wrong. If Bolg really had two eyes then that 'lover gnome' wouldn't be clutching his leg but instead something more serious. Alia wondered what had really transpired to prevent the deadly shot...

Something flew at the screen and Alia literally felt the growl vibrating his being through the couch cushion. It had the begginings of the roar he showered his subjects with at the Weathertop.

"Hey!" The human scoot back just in case. "You break it no more movie then." She was surprised herself how loud and stern she sounded. The woman gulped but the Orc continued to burn the slightly dirtier tv set with his glare.

_Taming him aren't yuh?_

Well all was well besides the constant hum of the Pale Orc's rumble as the backdrop tune, there was no more thwarting things. That is until the braided fellow got captured by the female Elf. Azog exploaded in a tirade of curses she had never heard before. Well partially because that was in Black Speech. Accompanied with extremely expressive hand gestures.

_Guess not so tame afterall then is he..._

That is why he was 'the commander of legions' as she imagined be it him there no one would remain unchecked and the soldiers would actually be succesful in reaching their targets. By the way where the heck are the Wargs when you need them?

_Hey stupid, just fyi you are his enemy too so technically always in the line of fire. Where is your common sense?! Must be desperate._

'Hush you.'

Her inside voice crossed her arms and pouted in the corner.

She did watch the Orc male with the corner of her eye. The same 'dread-locks' was about to meet his very unfortunate fate at the hands of the 'flatiron addict'. Yet when he did and his head bounced off the smooth tiles of Thranduil's throne room, Azog simply continued staring with a scowl of distaste as if resigned to the uselessness of his subjects. There was nothing to cheer him up as Bolg's venture to Laketown would only yield one bloody nose and minus lots of Warg riders. Alia sighed audibly. Her reaction did not slip past him even in his frustration.

Yet only the vagabond grandpa mouthing his name perked his interest up once more. A few minutes later the poor grand's got the mace in his side. But watching that scene caused Alia's back to flood with goosebumps. Sheer, overwhelming force of this ma... Orc! Witnessing him leap out of the mist onscreen she employed her lengthy locks to shield her features so she could stare at him askance shamelessly.

_He could crush you with his finger, Thumbellina. Ehehe._

This time she agreed, however. It would not have taken much for Azog to level her well into the ground.

_"Lorz sharku."_ The Defiler hissed under his breath as Gandalf vanished into the thin air. The Wargs darted through the passages after the wizard yet the grandpa had something else in store awaiting him.

When the blazing mass of rage waved its tentacles shoving Gandalf farther and farther Alia expected the commander's joy, yet witnessing the grimace distorting his already grim features she frowned deeply herself.

_Might not be the best time for questions darling... Uhmm, angry Orc alert. Just saying..._

"Azog..." The woman exhaled barely.

_Did he just roll his eyes?_

"Why do you serve that flaming pile of shit?" Alia let out bluntly.

_Did you ever hear: Curiosity killed the cat? I think that applies to stupid humans who live with Orcs too._

The Pale Orc hung his head wearily as if searching for an answer. After a few moments the male gazed up and their stares locked. If not the realization he'd just come upon he would have laughed at her calling the Necromancer what she did. He was one after all... The male's jaws taut, fingers formed firm fists with the seriousness of what he experienced. He distrusted all stiil, yet felt a bit more at ease now in her presence.

"His whispers..." The Orcs breathed out. "Aren't there no more..." His sapphire eyes came to light with the relief and a tiny newborn hope. The woman picked up the change as the corners of her lips twitched forming a smile.

"Not as powerful as he thought he was." She smirked up at the Orc.

As Alia relaxed on the couch in their newfound solidarity she scoot closer to her companion unkowingly, the whirlwind of thoughts howled in her head. Was that the 'flaming turd' who had sent Azog away to her world in the ire of his dissapointment... Or some other weird spirit... The idea of watching the older films seems more brilliant than ever... All was a maze at this point and especially the most important task of how in the world can she help him return...

Meanwhile the odd duo smirked and chuckled at the Dwarves attemtping to evade the possesive dragon.

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Lorz Sharku - Old fool**


	4. The Winds of Change

_**THANK YOU to Evan Akira-kun, EnixSkye, Nahimahmad, Nikita98, Rawr1023, animenarutorox39, creativeBUBBLE, denisemurasaki7, electrogirl88, pschokitty and for FOLLOWING!**_

_**TO DreamingofReading, FrankSinatra24, Lone-Wolf761, Nahimahmad, Nikita98, QueenofSiam101, denisemurasaki7 and for FAVORING.**_

_**TO MHunter for a lovely REVIEW.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**'The Winds of Change'**_

_**'What I've done' by Linkin Park**_

Even after his numerous anger outbursts, even after what she'd seen in the films she felt herself let her guard down. Somehow she no longer believed him attacking and turning her into a bloody soup was a remote possibility.

_Please tell me you are still at least a tiny bit scared._

Inner, responsible and cautious voice stood guard as always. Yet she couldn't even admit that to herself. She didn't know. She had seen the other side of the Orc and that was too much not to deny the stereotype adhered to his race. He hugs babies for Christ's sake. _'...wailed like an imp... it helps them...'_

_For all you know he's got a Day Care tucked away somewhere in Gundabad._

He was uneasy however. It bled through his skin. He felt trapped, he _was _trapped. Alia felt the hefty weight of guilt and responsibility suddenly make home on her shoulders. By the power of some unknown creature or by some sort of a coincidence or fate she was the one passing the alley when he appeared in this world... It was up to her. Yet the woman felt as if she was not even an inch closer to a solution. The human wished for a few moments that all those witches, sorcerers or magi would be as readily available as they were in the Middle Ages...

She sat on the sofa clutching a dvd casing. Today was her aunt's funeral and she was still clothed in all black. How fitting for the last part of the movie. She didn't want to watch it again. Her state was very fragile yet herself wasn't what the woman was concerned about.

"Are you sure you want to..." The human lifted her gaze towards the Orc. He, as always, gave her a stoic nod. He bottles everything inside, she thought. All worry, anguish, hurt... Circumstances made him who he was, no one was ever there for him...

Things that impressed her in the movie before passed by in blur. The dragon, the fire storm engulfing the entire rotten Laketown, the transparent Nazguls at Dol Guldur... The only reaction she produced was a contorted lip and a wicked grin as the Fireturd was thrown to Mordor. Her companion seemed just as happy at the happenings responding with a deep murmur in his chest.

By the time Azog appeared on the screen the human was at the edge of her seat watching his every assured and curt movement. This time she did not pummel him with questions. She knew the reason why he left his Warg behind. If the influence of the dark lord was still plaguing his mind at least he had a speck of himself remaining to let a long time friend stay out of trouble. The bellow of his words forced her to jolt tightening the grip of her fingers around the edge of the seat.

Bolg appearing out of the gates of Gundabad strong and fearless with a mass of his warriors resonated a pang in her chest as the woman recalled what exactly will happen to the second in command at the hands of 'bat riding circus Elf'. Alia stole a glance at Azog. She sensed he had no idea. He believed in his son, biological or not, he trusted his judgement and strength even after the failed aerial Laketown advance.

'...Will you have peace or war...' The hopefull brown eyes of the black arrow archer focused on the front terrace above the entrance to Erebor. The answer he received was not one bit satisfactory.

And suddenly all she held inside broke out onto the surface. Even the inner reason took a back set.

"And people call _this_ a hero?!" Alia wheezed in a deep breath. "The leader of a noble quest? Who cares of nothing but his pile of moldy gold and gems?! The golden fewer my ass!" She darted up clenchng her fists as her knuckles cracked. "A perfect excuse!" The Orc's brow furrowed as he watched her.

"They forgot Moria... Then wanted it back! He cut off your arm... The wizard killed yoir Wargs! He will..." Her eyes widened as she inhaled once again. "All he deserves is, is..." Alia couldn't come up with something awful she'd do the the Dwarf quick enough. The woman had no idea why she allowed herself such an outburst. She lowered back down onto the sofa panting and crossing her arms. This whole thing changed from being just a movie and characters to a real thing and nothing of it was just. Well... It' not that everything he did was in line for redeption, but... comprising all the facts she had, coupled with undeniable evidence and emotions on her part the woman was clearly pulling to one side.

_Gosh, at least they didn't name the movie 'The Dwarf: The Gold is mine!'_

Alia waved her inner voice into silence, she did not feel one bit cheerful.

"I take it back." His gruff voice had thrust her back into reality. She looked at the commander wide-eyed. He still watched her curiously.

"Beware the wrath of a female." The Orc gave her a knowing look with a smirk that was laced with mischief. "You'd be valued."

That seriouly was the biggest praise she had ever gotten in her entire life. Ever.

_He is just being nice don't get your hopes up._

To hear from an Orc general that she'd be a valued... ehhem... soldier under his command. Or whatever... She'd make a good spy she'd bet.

_You manage to cut yourself with a freaking pin I just imagine you with a sword bahahaha._

This wasn't a jest however she read no mockery in his eyes. And they were very, very expressive. Alia appreciated the lightening of the mood immensely.

...The collosal worms bore holes, the walls of metal had collided leaving piles of bodies in the aftermath. The Pale Orc's tall form stood out even from afar at the foot of the gonfalon. The human noted how easily he moved in that fitted armor. Before everything went to shit and she was sure she was going to be mute for quite a while Alia opened her mouth, also somewhat lifted by his recent praise.

"How much did it hurt?" She pressed her lips lightly.

The Orc knew what she reffered to immediately. Perhaps being a creature of a few words developed a certain instict inside.

The woman half way expected something along the lines of 'Warriors do not feel pain...'

"It did, a lot." He nodded watching his onscreen self and the massive blade as if it was someone else's. "Orc blood heals." Azog gazed down at his existent forearm momentarily. Sometimes he could have sworn it wasn't there still.

The human could only imagine. She had nearly cried taking her stiches out when she'd busted her knee. And here is the whole arm replacement... A small shudder crept up her back as Alia noded in return.

**x x x**

The ginger-haired Elleth wept over the Dwarf she'd met a couple of days ago. When Bolg killed him Alia caught a hint of pride on the Orc's disfigured face, as if he thought the father to be proud. One by one the enemy's line was falling...

When the massive armored male strode out onto the stone skyway Alia held her breath. She simply couldn't... How will he...

"Azog... We should..." She quiped feebly yet the Defiler's eyes were glued to the screen.

The rocks tumbled into the abyss, the woosh of air and the sickening sound of the blade penetrating the scull seemed to iterate in her eardrums. Alia looked to Azog.

She herself had just lost someone yet witnessing a look on his face broke her heart. It lay there in shambles as her brain attempted to conjure a solution. That's how she always was, always attempting to fix things even though some were broken irreversibly.

The human found herself kneeling by his side, her arms clutching his shoulders as her tears ran down his back dissapearing into the deep gouges of his scars.

"They were wrong about him before... They might be wrong again..." She sobbed. "Bolg could have avoided this... He could have survived..." Alia attempted to inject a tiny bit of hope into the bog of hopeless thoughts.

"You hear me... He will be alive waiting for you in the mountains... ok?" Her grip tightened as she shook her head desperately. The human hardly believed her own words as the Orc did not resist her embrace in the utter silence.

She clutched his arm all through the lake fight. Tears escaped unchecked and all was a blur in sobs and sniffles. The movie-makers stomped at the shambles of her heart when his last breath was audible clearly upon leaving his body.

Alia spun to Azog sharply. He sat unmovable, erasing the traces of pain, shock, fury, memories from his marble-hewn features. The human blinked her tears away.

"Azog." She compressed his forearm. "When you're back there, I hope you have enough time to abandon it all... Scew pride and honor." Her jaws set. "And screw everyone who'll disagree especially the Lord you've served. I hope..." She inhaled deeply with an audible whistle. "I hope you can live out your life peacefully, have family, children, find happiness... Forget the Dwarves, Elves, Humans... Forget war... All this bullshit that only brings heartache. I really hope..." The woman concluded hanging her head as scorching tears mired her cheeks once again.

"Why..." His low voice rasped. "Why do you say that?" Azog rose unexpectedly. "To an enemy."

Alia blinked rappidly completely taken off-guard by his statement.

"You're not to me." She straightened to crane her head at his tense figure. "You are here... Next to me and I... I-I think I know you... If only a little bit... And I... I like you." The human gazed to her feet chewing her lip.

"You are here, breaking the stereotypes and beliefs I had in my head for years. And I think you, just like anyone else, deserve happiness. The person you are... _You _are..." Alia was lost for words probably and truly for the first time in her life. "What I wouldn't give to help you achieve that..."

Azog stood transfixed still. Here she was again _weeping _not for the fallen Elves, Dwarves or even Men but for him and his son. Tears as sign of weaknes... No, for her, they were a sign of uncorrupted heart. Her grief was genuine, her words rang in his head resonating in his heart. _'What I wouldn't give...' _A human from an odd world bearing compassion for an Orc. Who honestly haven't done much for her.

Azog's lengthy body sank to his knees, an intense emotion cursed through his veins. His powerful limbs embraced her small body, she slumped down on him atempting to reign in the sobs shuddering her being.

**x x x**

For the next several days the Pale Orc kept re-watching the last part of the film manically. His glower glued to the screen in silence as if searching for something that wasn't there to begin with. She gave him space. The impact left by the movie could not be reversed easily or at all...

"Azog." Alia approached breaking a two day silence. "I'll be in a bit later tonight." She spoke kicking a shoe between her feet. "Got invited to some... uhmm... birthday thing at work..."

As she exited shutting the door noiselessly her inner voice cleared its throat.

_What do you think is going to happen at this point? He is going to just keep living here until your old age? It's been like what? Two weeks... Don't you want to get married like ever? Might as well state it beforehand: Beware this piece of work comes with an Orc pet!_

Azog watched her walk out quietly. She dissapeared more and more these days. Time for him stood still regardless, life was a suffocating bubble that kept closing tighter day to day yet when the Sun set the Orc kept on expecting the smell of coffee to waft up to his nose. By the time he'd heard the clicking sounds of shoes in the hallway he found himself nearly impatient, it was almost midnight.

Alia swung in clumsily holding onto the door knob.

"Heeeyy!" The woman smirked as his gaze darted to the tight thick and very short fabric enwrapping her body. She did not leave the house dressed in such manner.

"You grew." Azog straightened exhaling swiftly.

His statement caused a silly chuckle. "No, it's just these." Alia lifted her foot wobling dangerously to show off her black, four inch pumps.

"Looks painful." The male's jaws set as he cocked his head staring incredulously.

"Well yeah..." The human plopped onto the couch kicking off the heels. She ran her fingers through her hair streching her back. Her gaze fell onto the tv set, the Orc was watching the film again...

_Wait... How did he... Oh my God that smart ass turned it on all by his lonesome. Talk about a quick learner!_

"You..." He started again and she spun to face him, her eyes alight from the recent realisation and the commander paused for a fleeting moment, staring. "You look different."

"Oh you mean my face?" The woman blew a strand away. "That is uhmmm... paint..." As his brow furrowed almost dramatically she grinned. "Washable." Question in his eyes caused her to proceed. "Women do it here... sometimes. It's like a custom or something..."

The Orc's eyes remained puzzled and Alia brushed it off. Unexpectedly Azog's eyes ignited as his nose wrinkled just a tad.

"You drank." He leaned forth to face her.

The human bit back a sarcastic response that would inadvertently reffer to him as a strict father waiting for his daughter to return from a party and then chastasing her for it.

"You want some?" She replied simply, walking off to rammage through the fridge.

"Let me see if you'll like this one!" Alia sauntered forth. "Pretty strong Russian stuff, Horseradish Vodka." She narrowed her eyes mischievously plopping back onto the sofa.

As his palm stretched toward the bottle the human slapped his hand away with mock strictness.

"Hey! Let me set it up and explain first!" Previously drank alcohol gave her a liquid courage as she spoke to him unlike a fearsome, large Orc would expect.

Dillgent and stubborn as she was herself she believed that if trying something for the first time he had to do it right.

"So." The human smiled sitting back down and pouring the firy liquid into the tiny glasses. "You swig it and then immediately eat this." She pointed to a plate of a few pickles she positioned in a flower pattern.

"And this." She smirked. "I really, really want you to try it too!" The woman clasped her hands together with a grin pointing to another plate. That was the black pudding or more commonly known as the blood sausage.

The Orc male took the prickly liquor of course as if it was water frowning upon biting into the pickle instead, causing Alia to roll her eyes dramatically.

"Orcs." The woman glanced sidelong grumbling under her breath. Much to her happiness the sausage received a satisfied nod. Glowering at the tiny glasses Azog swigged from the bottle instead, offering her a turn and Alia tucked in her feet settling next to him. Unlike the Orc she scrunched her face dramatically upon taking a sip.

Her scent was very different. He took a whiff above her hair unseen to her. Very unlike her. For a moment his cheekbones became visible rolling underneath his skin. How comfortable she was now, the smell of her fear left this small space ten moons ago. She rested so close to him, her bare forearm laid on his as she craddled the large transparent bottle in her lap. The human tilted her head for a sip and he caught a tiny flatter of lashes. How strongly he wished he could smell _her._

As movie rolled again onscreen Azog jolted him prostetic arm forth to halt the hoard. As Bolg received his dressing down Alia's smile continued to grow.

"I love when you speak your tongue... It's just so strong and..." The woman pronounced a few words attempting to copy Orcish. She gave his rib a soft nudge craning her head to dart him a look. Alia got caught as his scintilating eyes nailed her to the spot. She dropped her stare yet his words caused her to look back.

_"Nargzabhtolataz." _They were a murmur yet the way he spoke somehow caused an explosion of butterflies in her stomach.

_What the heck woman?!_

"What did that mean?" She played cute and coy waving away the feeling as she took another swig. All she received in return was a smirk as he bared his canines.

Oh wow... Her brain clouded for a moment. She adjusted her position sliding nearer unknowingly. What would it be like to...

If it was possible her inner voice's eyes widened. _Oh my God! Do not tell me you are thinking what I think you are thinking?!_

No... She thought vaguely to herself. Not at all... Who said I even would want to...

_Uhm darling, your body did!_

Insert the bug-eyed emoji with a tiny stick mouth and raised brows.

"I can speak another language too you know if you want to play smart." The woman smirked back mischievously narrowing her eyes as she ignored the inner voice banter.

He was so close she felt his warm breath on her hair. _"Shto ty skazal!?"_ She repeated the question in her native Russian pressing on the issue.

The Orc male exhaled with an audible strain without breaking the eye contact. "I want to smell you. Touch you. I want to... you." That middle word seemed to escape her brain as his massive form loomed over her.

"What... What was that?" The butterfly onset raged in her stomach as the shivers tickled her entire back.

_"Nargzabhtolataz." _She could have sworn his lips touched her hair and nearly flipped.

"Well.. Uhm... Smell away." Alia chuckled nervously fiddling her fingers.

Unforseen to her his thick muscled arms flipped her upside down and over his shoulder as she released a squeal.

"You need a bath first." He rumbled softly into her ear carrying the woman to the bathroom as she failed to even attempt a protest.

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Nargzabhtolataz - ... (Let's see if you guys can figure it out on your own *smirks*) Let me know! My Dictionaries are listed in my profile.**


	5. You

**THANKS to Daeris1225, Lania-ra, Lockleaf, Sanertha, called by the wind for FOLLOWING and FAVORING.**

**THANKS to QueenofSiam101, Purplefairy11, Sanertha and called by the wind for reviewing! Really inspires me to write more! :3**

* * *

**! WARNING ! ****MATURE / ****EXPLICIT AND EXTREMELY HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT / STRONG LANGUAGE**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

**_'You'_**

**_'Wings of a Butterfly' by HIM_**

He set her down and the cold of the tiles prickled her feet resonating to her thighs. It was defeated immediately by the hot waves rolling through her body.

Did he say bath... And that means... Naked!

The Orc did not waste time. Her dress relinquished its hold on her skin as if it was a cobweb not a firm fabric. Azog tossed it aside. Alia sidestepped, swaying. It took her a few moments to realize her undergarments were transparent.

_Ha! maybe you are a witch, you predicted this and wore some sexy ones. Finally!_

Her hands shook attempting to rise to conceal her chest yet it seemed that her entire brain had simply refused to listen as his eyes lowered onto the lacy, black cloth and the bright pink nipples visible through it. Then they traversed down her stomach.

Oh God!

The left corner of the Orc's mouth quirked into a smirk, his fangs gleamed in the low light. His finger came under her chin to tip her head and she'd nearly fell back at the lightest of his touches. That reaction morphed his smirk into a grin.

...What is he really going to help me wash... But just showering is... Thoughts ran wild as Alia chewed her lip. Her lashes fluttered in a nervous shiver as he turned her face unhurriedly as if examining it. The Orc's nostrils flared just a bit. The human couldn't meet his darkened orbs so all she managed was to stare at his fangs. The tip of his tongue came out to lick over the incisor and the torrent of goosebumps flooded her chest erecting her nipples which did not escape the Orc's gaze. All at once the cool air assaulted her breasts, the bra was gone. The woman was too far gone for even inner banters or to think how the heck he knew how to unclasp it, all was a viscid blur, she could barely stand on her own two feet.

His thick hot fingers traced her waist tickling down as they slid into her cover ending the hold of the fabric on her hips as the light cloth slid to the floor noiselessly. Azog picked the woman up under the arms as if she was truly just a child placing her in the tub. Turning on the showerhead expretly as if that was something he'd done for years. The Orc male looked Alia over shivering in the tub, at his mercy, he attempted to conceal yet another smirk. Then dropped his loin cover stepping in beside her.

Alia spun away, she simply couldn't face him, she couldn't. Every fiber of her being was screaming, nerves seemed to hum under her skin like the wire buzzing with high voltage. He was completely unclothed behind her, and yes again he wasn't limp.

_Still think this going to be just a shower. Too late to run now sweetheart._

She jolted this time as his palm compressed to her stomach. She heard a laugh aback. The touch was very firm, assured yet tender. Foamy water trickled down her legs, he _was_ washing her! The Orc's second palm had joined in and both began to roam her body slipping easily aided by soap. Thick fingers dug into the taut skin as if clamining every inch they touched. Yet the male avoided her private areas decidedly. Alia exhaled, her breathing hitched as Azog's fingers slid dangerously close to her heat. A few minutes in the shower with him, getting handled as she was the human was insanely aroused. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she didn't even attempt to conceal it. He proceeded onto her hair, strong fingers raked her tresses, rubbing her skin. He was so attentive, so tender... Entwining deeper into her locks he gave the tresses a tug, forcing her face upwards. The gesture was firm yet rid of violence. It had a powerful reaction however. Overwhelmed by the intensity of what she experienced the woman fell back onto him panting crazily. The next two things had reduced Alia into the hot puddle, to hold onto her Azog's palms slid up cupping her slippery breasts and her back felt the extent of his arousal.

Unchecked and unreighed a moan parted her lips. The human arched overcome by a wild instinct. Her mind was totally and utterly blank... All she wanted was to...

She found her thighs clutching around his torso, the Orc pinned her to the wall, his forehead found hers as his shut eyes. A deep, guttural murmur resonated through his chest into her body.

All he'd felt culminated to this. Finally catching her true scent he was overcome by it, overpowered, defeated, stripped bare. The feel of her skin... Azog's cheekbones rolled up and down tensely as his body began making small thrusts forth unbeknowst to him, his face was burried into her wet locks. The relization dawned earlier yet now he was certain. Her was all he wanted, her was all he needed. Opinionated, emotional, weak yet stubbornly strong, small and soft, brown-eyed human who was ready to give him her all... When he held her that night, it was defeatingly hard not to hold her tighter. The Pale Orc's fangs grasped a mouthful causing Alia to roll her hips, sliding her heat against him. Never before had it hurt so good. The gesture was met with a throaty rumble.

"I want to fuck you." Azog proffesed his desire once again. "I need to..." His hot, scabrous tongue ran a trail from her collarbone to the back of her ear.

Words have the effect of an immense power. "Mmmmm." She moaned back feverishly, he caused her become even more soaked if that was even possible. Yet that threw her back into the reality rudely.

"Azog I-I... I can't... I mean... We... I'm not... you know... I'm not the Orc... female..." She panted.

The commander drew back slowly jolted out his thoughts, a mischievous smirk covering his lips as his darkened gaze gestured down her torso. "Matters not." He grinned. "My cock fits in your cunt just the same."

Oh God! Alia squeezed her eyes shut as the burning blush spread across her cheeks. Then she pouted unexpectedly.

"So." The human frowned attempting as hard as she could to ignore the sensations assaulting her neither regions but only to fail miserably. "Then any... ehh... cunt would do?" Alia bit her tongue pronouncing the word for the first time. She could not cross her arms so the woman continued to pout.

"No." The large male leaned forth putting pressure onto the junction between her thighs. "It has to be you." He answered simply yet his eyes... they burned through her. As if he was telling her what he wanted to do to the aforementioned bodypart.

_Real silver tongue he is isn't he..._

Alia's inner voice attempted to make itself known in vain. A louder moan escaped her lips as an answer to the Orc's confession. The human relinquished any reservations and doubts, succumbing, giving her all to the feelings that filled her heart to capacity.

"I have smelled it on you." Azog continued leveling his mouth to hers. "You want me."

Before Alia could produce anything worth calling an answer, and to actually think about how many times he smirked at her for no apparent reason... His tongue slid past her lips finding hers insde. It was coarse, hot, sliding against her tongue, overpowering it, bringing the more intense pleasure to stream down her veins. His words again... Reduced her to a quivering mess and filled her with the feral bravery as she brought the tip to slide again his knife-edges incisors. The danger held untold pleasure, the human trapped the Orc's neck with her wiry arms.

"Yes." She breathed out. "Yes."

As he thrusted her form against his torso the palms grasping her rump inched nearer the junction. The male dipped his fingers into her wetness, slipping in easily, tickling, delving deeper as she began to rock her hips with his several digits inside her.

If just his hands do this to her, what will happen when he uses his...

Alia exhaled using her teeth to tug at the Orc's bottom lip. The sudden want of a different kind resonated in her lower stomach sending tremors to her chest. She was overcome by a desire to taste him.

The human slid from his grasp, clutching his forearms while still pinned against the wall. The height difference between the two was tremendous. The tip of her head reached just to the middle of his sternum. That positioned his manhood almost at the top of her stomach. His body wet and dripping with the soapy water shared with her body Alia tickled her palms over his pecks, down past his groin onto his massive thigh muscles. His skin was so beautiful, smooth yet thick and resilient... Veins, arteries and cappilaries carriying the night-black ink of his blood came close to the surface of the skin in a several places. The woman halted, marvelling. She couldn't help it, the contact with him drove her insane. The Orc male leaned into her touch.

Wrapping her limbs around his torso she pressed against him momentarily before gripping the base of his erection and slipping her mouth around his stiff length breathlessly. He surprised her with the loud grunt of his own stupefaction. Her tongue took its time sliding him, her lips sucked and caressed his head with the fervent want, Azog's fingers slipped into her hair once more tugging with slight brashness almost instinctively. Her grip got stronger and so did his. The human bent in front of her lover kneading the male's rock hard thigh muscles just underneath his glutes, she slid him in farther to run his head against the roof of her mouth. Simply envisioning that inside her clouded Alia's mind and inundated her body with exctasy. His length was quite impressive but so was the fact that it was _him._

_Going to have sex with and Orc... The Orc. You gone far love. _Snorted the inner reason but only to be left ignored.

It was Azog's turn to falter on his feet. The already overpowering, visceral urge to have her had boiled over with force. The male spun her lean body against the opposite wall of the shower stall, bending the woman forth just enough. His knees spread her legs as her chest heaved, she moaned crazily awaiting him to enter her.

One firm thrust forth and the air seemed to escape her, vision blackened for a split second. His girth stretched her, his length filled her to the brim. Just the fact of him being whithin her brought her muscles to contract, Azog began to pound and she let out a needy moan answering his grunt of vehement rapture. It brought tears to her eyes, how good how right it felt, to have him inside her, as if it was always supposed to be this way. She was soaked, dripping, his cock slid easily pounding the nerve cluster inside. His groin slapped against her rump splattering the rivulets of warm water that ran down their bodies. Her stiff nipples traversed the cold wall surface as her frame was being rocked forth. He was in charge, he had his way with her. Every prod into her dripping core was met with loud feverish moaning.

Het wetness, readiness, feeling it around his erection brought his limbs to shiver. To realize another mirrors yourd desire. Pitching his nose he smelled it yet to feel it on his skin was another world of pleasure. She was moaning for him, murmuring his name, she was aroused just for him. His gaze fell watching his length dissapear into her. Azog's eyes overcame with darkness his lip curled up into a snarl. A raucous rumble iterated the small space as he came inside her. Pushing forth as if still driving his point across, she was his, filled with his seed.

Her muscles contracting around him, Alia pushed her hips back not wanting this to end. She lost count of how many times she'd come, the force of his release took her off guard and brought yet another for her. Moaning, panting with eyes half shut as his body came forth to envelop hers she thought with a touch of wickedness that it was way to late for Ms Hylda's little gift.

Irresponsible, crazy or insane... She did not care.

Azog spun Alia's still dripping body with a smirk of his own, measuring her with a lustfull stare. His arms came to her aid as her legs gave in. He pulled her in.

"Come." The Pale Orc didn't attempt to conceal a grin flinging her body over his shoulder once again.

"Hey!" The woman protested managing to grab a hold of a towel. "Must you handle me this way?" She couldn't contain am impish chuckle.

"Yes." Azog grinned grazing his fangs against the side of her torso. "Least I could do." He breathed out sliding his hand up her thigh as she quivered. "I need some more."

**x x x**

"I can't put my finger on it." Sarah smirked at Alia filling a cup with the steaming brew. She smiled courteously relinquishing it to a customer.

"You drank like four of these today. You were late, so obviously did not sleep enough, yet you are here humming, glowing and smiling. Spill your beans woman!" The co-worker grasped the woman's shoulders in a pretend fury.

"Uhhh nothing..." Alia bit the inside of her lip, blushing hotly and attempting to slip away.

"Yeah and since when you wear turtlenecks." A sly smirk covered Sarah's lips.

A several customers walking in interrupted the interrogation.

"Must be a man." The woman shook her head darting Alia a smirk. "I'm onto you."

If she had only known... Alia did not have many friends. And really all this weeks she kept a secret. Not even a peep to anyone. Not even her auntie prior to her passing. Nothing Sarah would ever do would make her spill that secret without risking Azog's safety or ending up in a psych ward.

All she wanted to happen now is for it to reach seven so she can rush home. This morning the young woman had to trip over her own laces to get to work. Yeah she also walked funny too, her legs didn't want to close. That's what one night with the Orc King does to you. She barely slept, three hours maybe... And completely forgot she promised another co-worker to take her shift. Alia spent all she had to burry her last relative and now every penny counted.

**x x x**

Trudging up the steps the butterflies began fluttering crazily, skin prickled in waves of goosebumps. Will he feel the same way... Was that just a whim...

_Hard to say dear. You freaking live together. So either way your legs will always be open._

Oh gosh! The brashness of her own thoughts forced her to halt mid-hallway, cheeks reddened tremendously. Yet hearing Ms Hylda shuffle across the floor Alia darted forth vanishing behind her door with a deftness of a feline. She had much practice.

He wasn't asleep when the female darted through the door this morning. The large Orc's eyes remained closed yet his signature smirk tipped a corner of his lips. _Sharlob _nearly fell out of bed this morning when the tiny box buzzed by the bed. Yet after running around for a few she leaned over his motionless form to land a light kiss onto his forehead. How clumsy she was brought a impish grin to light up his features. Yet last night she was everything but uncoordinated. Last nigh she... Thoughts of their tryst ignited his arousal. Azog sat up abruptly a deep frown creased his forehead, when did he ever let himself be controlled by thoughts of fucking a single female...

This day was going to be long.

Alia slinked in barely able to control her nervousness. The Orc transfixed her in a mind numbing shiver her purse landed onto the floorboards with a hefty thud. That was the look she received over and over again last night. The woman's lips shook attemting to form a smile, a torrent of warmth washed the worry away setting her chest affire.

"Come." The massive male rested on the edge of the bed. That position even innocently so as if attested to what he wanted to do next.

_You're in trouble missy!_

The human walked forward as if her legs weren't her own feeling like she did when she had to recite a poem in front of an entire school in the fifth grade. His muscled arms tipped her over as she plopped onto his lap, facing him daringly. As if in a slow motion her limbs snaked his neck leaning forward in an embrace. His touch she waited for so much... The Orc's rough palms began to roam her back. Azog blew a few chestnut strands away tickling his lips up her neck. Relief flooded him over holding her close. Wasn't the liquor she was fueled by last night... Taking in a whiff of her scent he tightened his grip. The male felt a pleasant shiver ascend when the warmth of her lips touched his neck, she simply tickled yet got more than she bargained for when the tighness in his cover rose to press against her. The Orc's palms fell slipping into her jean pockets. The human rolled her hips with an exhale. Memories of the intesity of last night flooded back over the duo. No words were required at this point yet Alia had one last question in store.

"Azog..." Her chest compressed against his. "How long have you..." Her cheeks flushed yet she pressed on somehow compelled to find out. "How long have you wanted... this?"

She heard a smile and a graze of his fangs caused a tingle in her core.

"So that night when you... You-you wanted..." The woman continued. Receiving a nod and a leer Alia pulled back giving his chest a push. "You bastard!" She pouted impishly.

The human lips traversed upwards. At her target her teeth tugged at his ear teasingly. "Waited too long." The woman murmured slipping the tongue into his earlobe. A strained exhale left the male's lips, his back straightened abruptly as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her rump. Her tongue delineated his lobe. When Azog began to rip at her clothes she retreated barely yet enough to notice. A light prickle coated his skin.

_Ha! Goosebumps! Fist bump girl!_

Didn't know Orcs could get any!

Filled with a little touch of the cocky pride for evoking this reaction Alia tugged his skin tantalizing him further.

_If you give him a hickie I'll give you a medal._

Her path took her to his lips and then down his chest and torso. He was ready, hard as rock. The human's breath hitched recalling what that stiffness did to her. If was her turn to succumbs to waves of goosebumps when his warm palms cupped her breasts.

Her trembling fingers slipped under his belt, she leaped off kneeling beside him.

"One day you must show me how to unhook this thing."

Azog leaned back with a sly smirk and as she took him in a lustful rumble left his chest. His fingers raked her tresses. She made it worth the while.

**x x x**

The thick cloud binds let the moon out of its prison, the shimmering silver rays reached through the pane easily to fall upon two skins, both pale yet so different. The pair laid close, the woman hair splayed across the male's massive chest, her arm rested on his bicep as his curled around her shoulders protectively.

The next week was filled with ten to twelve hour work days for Alia. Yet also filled with something far more pleasant. The barrier of uncertainty was brought down and from that point on they were free. Felt good to succumb to it, so good to admit to herself she found him extremely appealing. And so incredibly irresistible.

_Who would have thought. Shagging an Orc. In a million years..._

But his is not just an Orc... he is... he is... _him!_

Azog's body shifted causing Alia's frame to roll back onto her back. This time the amber light of sunrays flooded the open space. The human blinked letting her eyes open gradually. The Orc was letting the light filter through his fingers casting its rays down onto the bed.

The happy sunshine filled day it was yet Alia frowned pulling up. How could she let herself be so selfish, simply dismissing it to safety she completely bypassed the fact that she could have done something about it. Who can live without fresh air, wind on your skin...

"Azog..." Before he spun she encased him in an apologetic embrace even though he had no idea. "Tomorrow I borrow the ca... one of those metal boxes you see move on the road through the window... And we can... I'll take you to the forest." Alia smooshed her face into his muscled shoulder guiltily.

"To leave me there?" He grinned.

"No!" The human nudged him playfully in mock outrage. Yet she blushed heavily uttering the next few words.

"I'm keeping you to myself."

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Sharlob - Human woman**


	6. Wasn't Enough

**THANK YOU so much to IndigoMona, butters10169, leiravprime, moltenash, sandradee27, writerfor for FOLLOWING!**

**THANKS A LOT to IndigoMona, Lelya, Moondaughtergirl, PyroGrl94, Renzin, butters10169, guardian of durins line, leiravprime, moltenash, for FAVORING!**

**SPECIAL THANKS to PurpleFairy11, Mhunter, Sandradee27, butter10169 and a mysterious Guest for leaving your lovely reviews!**

**Also big THANKS to anyone who followed and favored me as an author! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**'Wasn't enough'**_

_**'She couldn't' by Linkin Park**_

Darkness pervaded the quiet, empty street when the duo exited the brownstone building as quietly as possible. Alia scouted the street before leading Azog to the end of the block were the car was parked. She was beside herself that she managed to get an SUV. Still the woman had to slide his seat all the way back, before the suspicious Orc slipped into the small space with the unforeseen to his stature deftness. How many pleas and begging it took Alia to convince Sarah so the latter could manipulate her boyfriend to loan his brand new truck to her, especially without giving a real reason. She succeeded. Who knows what Sarah had to do...

_Better don't get into any accidents... _Frowned the inner voice. _And try not to drive bellow twenty five mph granny. _It chuckled mockingly.

Alia leaned over to drag the ribbon of the seatbelt over the frowning Azog. Having to have to adjust it she loomed there for a moment earning a gentle ear tug unexpectedly she gazed up with the brightest of smiles.

How did he manage to do that..? Make her happy with no effort. The look in his eyes, silvery blue gaze scintillating in the partial morning gloom. And they held him vile in his world... The human's heart tweaked constricted all at once, assaulted with feelings. Her arm hooked around his neck as she snuggled against his torso momentarily before returning to the drivers seat.

"Well this isn't a Warg but should get us were we need to go pretty quick." Alia narrowed her eyes giving the Orc a mischievous look as she started the vehicle.

The concrete trap of the city behind them the hills, trees and valleys began to roll in as they sped past. She was glad his eyes were adapted to darkness as now he was able to enjoy what she couldn't. The asphalt road continued forth when the woman directed the truck to the right choosing the dirt path instead, elated she was able to discern it in the murk. The trail took them to the wooden barrier and from there they continued on foot.

Rays of the approaching Sun flooded sending spindles of light onto the forest floor. Alia watched Azog, more so stared at the Orc oblivious to the fact he would notice it for certain. Back in his element, his ears, eyes at attention, muscles taught... He heard, saw it all, top of the food chain, a true predator... She felt her cheeks flush silencing her inner voice before it could blurt out something obscene.

By the time the hike took them to the hill's crest and the lake that lay at the bottom of it the fiery rays of gold were released by the horizon and the enormous disk of the Sun began to glide forth slowly. The Orc halted taking in a deep, audible inhale he tilted his face towards the warmth.

Alia frowned as her teeth got a hold of her lip, suddenly and once again overcome by the stinging guilt, so selfish she was keeping him boxed in... His hand wrapped around hers as if he wanted her to remain still until the Sun appears fully.

His skin looked so beautiful in the golden rays...

_You're ogling again... But who can blame you!_

Slowly and cautiously the male led her down the embankment assuming the responsibility of a guide as if this was his domain. The trees receded, ground blanketed in fallen leaves and moss slowly morphed into the sandy shore.

"Ready?" Azog smirked sidelong at her unbuckling his only piece of clothing.

"What?" The woman frowned momentarily. "No wait... you aren't serious are you... It must be still freezing..." She attempted a protest.

"If you don't do it I will make you." The male measured her tiny figure with a very serious stare before wading into the water, that obviously had little to no effect on him.

Out of the constricted space of her apartment it was a different experience seeing him unclothed. The muscles rippling at his back... Alia stared down swiftly to hide her ever so flaming cheeks while tugging at her jeans awkwardly. She resolved to keeping her undergarments on.

_OGLER!_

One tiny step into the crystalline waters bit her skin sending shivers up her thighs. The young woman leaped back onto the packed sand with a gasp only to be caught instantaneously. The male did not attempt concealing a wide grin as he waded deeper holding her plastered against his chest unable to struggle. Alia's eyes grew into saucers, she gulped air as the chill of the water encased her with growing force, she wondered if her feet could still reach the bottom. Just to be sure the human wrapped her thighs against the Orc's torso only to meet a knowing leer.

_Mmmm apparently the frigid waters did not affect the workings of his system..._

He let her go however taking a few strokes as Alia finally was brave enough to dunk herself in completely. It was liberating. The feeling of the overwhelming happiness took and swallowed her whole, it seemed that it didn't matter what their future would be at that moment, they had each other...

The male straightened in the waters quietly, watching her suspended in the cloudless lake. A tiny smile quirked her lips she looked as she did so many time sleeping in his arms. The warm ember rays casted spindles onto the pallor, smooth surface of her skin shimmering there as tiny sunbeams. The large Orc felt his breath hitch...

She gasped and shivered for a fleeting moment as he lifted her out the waters, his arms enwrapped the woman with strength and purpose. He deposited her onto the bank tracing his forefinger along her sternum down to the belly button until it hooked into her panties.

"Don't need these." He exhaled tensely compressing her trembling body into the sand then retreated to slid off the soaked undergarments. The Orc was very forward yet she enjoyed it.

The chilled water, the fresh air and the warm caressing sunrays peaked every sense. Every thrust met a rapture filled moan to part her lips, every time the marble surface of his skin compressed to hers she felt like murmuring his name, every time he reached deeper and deeper send her mind into the pleasure induced trance.

Was it what it was like to truly make love...

Picking up the pace to meet his release the Orc then halted inside her, tremors spreading across his torso. The human arched to meet him.

Unexpectedly his head rose to stare at her with an impish spark in the bottomless pools of his eyes. His torso made a suggestive motion. "You take me inside you..." The male started causing a shaky moan he seemed to enjoy tremendously. "A life might grow as a consequence..."

His massive stature loomed over her and Alia gazed up to meet those hypnotizing eyes.

"And if it does I will love the child as much as I love you..." It took her a moment to realize how much she just confessed...

Azog's muscles stiffened as he retreated to lower heavily beside her, his eyes dilated yet he stared into nowhere... Alia straightened immediately unable to look at him as tears pricked her eyes.

"Azog... I-I'm sorry... If I... What I said... I didn't mean... I..." The woman's heart beat out of her chest, she pouted compressing the inside of her lip.

"No." The Orc didn't look at her for an unknown reason. "...Never heard it..."

...Never heard it... Never heard it?!

So no one ever... Said it... Showed it... Or perhaps never did... Teardrops ran free, before the male could lift his overcast stare the human's arms trapped his neck in the unusually strong embrace, she feared he'd break it... With determination she met his gaze. Waterworks came even in greater amounts.

_"I love you."_ Alia clutched his strong shoulders nuzzling into his neck. "And I'll say it a hundred times more if need be..."

He felt her scorching tears roll down his back unhurriedly. Azog's fingers slid up entwining her damp locks, he pulled her away yet only to rest his forehead against hers. She never asked nothing of him, never demanded or needed anything, didn't care of what he'd done or who or what he was... She simply loved... Small, helpless yet resilient and stubborn human female from the strange world... She simply loved forsaking it all.

Azog pulled away, his stare set afire. His fingers clenched her forearms with force as she found herself pinned underneath him. Her breath escaped in quivering wafts he entered her again, this time with more purpose than ever. Murmuring words into her neck she knew no meaning of the Orc held her arms in place then his eyes returned to hold the unblinking stare. As he neared his peak his mouth covered hers in a brief caress, he gazed at her once more as if searching for reassurance, so unusual for him... He received it as she stretched forth to press her lips to his. The moment when his chest expanded with a visceral growl, the Orc's rough tongue ran the length of her neck. His teeth grazed it first sinking deeper and deeper. Her world blackened. The human released a brief, terrified shriek struggling for a minute but his grip was too powerful. A whistling gasp escaped her throat as she arched but was subdued by the thrusting of his torso. The Orc gulped her blood his throat vibrating in pleasure.

_What the hell was that! What the hell... What the hell..._ The inner reason shrieked in utter panic.

Past the point of pain of his teeth sinking into her flesh the feel of his lips... It brought a warm sensation to spread her chest as he clamped onto the wound running his tongue across it.

_You little sell-out! He's freaking drinking you alive here and here you are... Moaning?_

Doesn't matter what happens... Alia's legs snaked Azog's torso to be aided by his palm compressing her flesh.

_"Izublat hum."_ He purred into her neck overcome by the sensation of the climax and the taste of her blood. "You're mine now."

Their tongues and lips met again in a feverish kiss.

* * *

_"You went too far with you games..." A calm male voice chimed, yet it held notes of tension. "He marks her now."_

_"Matters not." The second voice replied with an almost cheerful curiosity. "I was intrigued..."_

_"What now?" The first one was plagued by irritation. "If his vile seed grows within her... In this world..."_

_"You underestimate me brother." A taunt was present in the smirk._

* * *

A vivid, intense flash of light had illuminated everything in their sight forcing the duo to hide their faces. It dimmed as fast as it came. The sparks faded to evoke a deep, threatening rumble emit Azog's throat as he hid the woman at his back, this was all too familiar. The foul wizard trickery he brushed against at Dol Guldur... Two male figures stood before them, clothed inconspicuously.

The only explanation to this occurrence in Alia's world could be attributed to angels, yet sensing Azog's growing hostility she resolved they must be something different. Besides they didn't have wings. Were they some spirits from his world..? What if they arrived to take him back... The woman's fingers dug into the Orc's forearm as she clutched it drawing him closer.

The glowing forms did not utter a word one rose its hand simply and the Orc male's limbs twitched as if by the force of someone else's will.

"Wait... Why are you taking him... Where..?" Her voice hoarse and low at first rose with the last uttered word.

"Why?" She reiterated overcome with the chilling panic. Was this a nightmare she struggled to arise from... The human wasn't graced with an answer. She stepped forth now oblivious to her nudity.

"I go anywhere he does... Whoever you are..." Alia's voice trembled in rising worry yet was laced with blind determination.

One creature grinned unexpectedly and its light diminished enough for her to see its features. Another glid forth. "You cannot." The male replied coldly.

"Why not?" Her voice broke. The Orc struggled furiously yet the scintillating duo possessed unknown strength. "You're from Arda, you have humans down there don't you?" Alia presented a valid argument. Yet only to meet a hint of slight astonishment and a gesture of refusal.

"What was all this for then?" Her voice hitched then rose in oncoming hysteria. "Some sort of a sick experiment.!? You can't take him... You just can't!" Sobs tore her chest as she attempted to reach Azog staring at their dissipating forms.

One halted unexpectedly alighting her with the gaze of an odd color. "In your world of superficiality the creature of his kind can evoke feelings..." It paused. "In a human. That is all we needed to know."

"Please don't take him!" Alia lifted her tear mired face. "I love him... Isn't that enough..?"

"You aren't needed any longer, child." His smile was as cold as the lucid water.

"Azog..." Her clouded eyes caught his enraged yet helpless stare as it dissipated into the thin air together with the spirits that held him.

"No... Please... I love him...I love him..." She chanted slumping to her knees, face distorted in a soundless grimace of a sob. "I love him..." Her lips released a last trembling waft.

**x x x**

Limbs twitched assaulted once more by the chilling winds of the early march. The burning deep-crimson and narcissus-yellow disk of the setting Sun was nearly beyond her blank gaze. Alia did not recall how she got dressed, hiked back to the car or even drove home... Those moments in time were a void of either shapeless darkness or blinding lights.

The door creaked and she entered the apartment. No one to greet her this time...

So empty...

The woman held onto her chest suddenly, she fought them for a brief moment but emotions came pouring out in a crushing wave of sobs as her stomach clenched heavy with nausea. Her feeble form crumpled to the floor. She did not have a firm grasp on sanity...

So empty...

Even his armor was taken... Nothing attested that he was ever here. She had not a speck left... Except this wasn't a dream. The deep, scarlet red puncture marks stood out proudly against the pallid shade of her skin just were her left shoulder met her neck. They throbbed, pulsated with the reality of it... Alia could still feel the sensation of his touch...

_"...You aren't needed any longer, child..."_

The woman let her contorted face fall into her trembling palms.

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Izublat hum - You are mine now **


	7. Can I

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Thank you so, so much to all of you who favorited, followed and commented! I appreciate you all, you guys are my motivation!**_

_**Hope you will like this chapter. :) **_

* * *

_**Meanwhile you're waiting on the next chapter, go read my other story 'FERAL LOVE: ALL OF ME'. You won't regret it and I will love you forever! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**'Can I'**_

_**'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Ray**_

Alia awoke to a very loud, rasping noise. A few moments later she realized it was a nock on the door. The woman rolled over tangled in her sheets compressing a pillow to her ears. The ruckus persisted until a low yet stern voice interjected.

"Open up _fraulein!_"

Miss Hylda... again... Alia did not wish to talk, see or interact with anyone in any way yet the old shieldmaiden was so persistent she was forced to roll out of her sheet burrow slinking to the doorway clumzily.

"Ms Hylda what..." She inquired in a sleepy anguish flinging the door ajar.

The landlady frowned and crossed her arms instanteneously.

"Look at you." She berrated. "You resemble a troll after hibernation!"

The cloud of sleepiness vanished immediately. Yet instead of an angry response Alia appeared stunned as if her brain could not conjure up an appropriate answer. She attempted to shut the door yet the old woman stuck her cane in.

"What's is your deal eh? She resumed her pry. "Haven't seen ye come out yer flat in ages."

"I'm on the holiday, ok!" Alia shot back crossing her arms but her gaze fell. Before Ms Hylda could open her mouth with another remark the young woman's eyes suddenly began to fill with tears.

"I just..." She quipped. "I really... I want to be alone Ms Hylda, ok? I just can't..." Her chest began to release rapid breaths causing the landlady's frown to deepen. She measured the girl with her stare.

"Get dressed. _Kommen sie._ I have breakfast." She commanded sternly gesturing towards her appartment. That wasn't a request.

Alia did not remember half the things she did. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the pile of stuff. It was pathetic... Yet she could not master to force herself to do anything. Nothing mattered any longer. Nothing... All has lost it's purpose.

With a feeble knock she shuffled into Hylda's flat. The place was ever so slightly roomier than hers. Many painting, photographs lined the wallpapered walls, shelves and armoires were filled with trinkets and old books. The young woman felt as if she suddenly went back in time. As instructed with yet another austere look she lowered onto the chair next to the maiden. The seat was upholstered in a beautiful, embroidered fabric yet Alia failed to notice, she accepted the tea cup almost automatically.

Hylda's dark green eyes fixed onto the young woman measuring her thoughtfully.

"Where is your boyfriend?" She began bluntly, her trademark German accent even more discernable. Faced with a stunned silence Hylda went on.

"I've been married four times." She took a sip from her intricately decorated cup. Alia's lids shut wearily she did not need patronizing or desired any 'you'll get over it' talk.

The shieldmaiden rested her saucer down as her arms went up to the contraption that was her hair. She began to unearth bobby pins while unraveling the lengthy dark-blond braid. When finished she tucked her locks behind her ears carefully. Alia's lips began to tremble. The tips of Hylda's ears extended way beyond what the human anatomy allowed...

_They were pointy._

"Impossible..." The woman's eyes grew as she scoot back further into her chair clutching her cup.

"Do you know how old I am?" The landlady inquired unexpectedly.

Alia shook her head at a snaillike pace as if entranced.

"I am a hundred and fourty four." The maiden held the stare of the shocked human.

"My documents state differently of course." Hylda's gaze became clouded with memories. "When it began to seem odd in my home town I had moved here..."

"You... You..!" The woman's lips rounded attempting to form a sentence, the teacup in her trembling hands clinked againt the saucer. Her mind, however, screamed the word...

_Half-Orc..!_

How is it possible..?

"Why have you never told me..?" She blinked rappidly. "When he was here..?"

The landlady's gaze lowered onto her lap she as if ignored Alia's query.

"My mother passed away when I was fourty." Hylda began to braid her hair back almost unknowingly. "Yet the stories she told stayed. The light in her eyes when she spoke of my father... Yet there were no photographs..." Her chest released a small sigh.

"Growing up other children believed me a fairy, adults gave odd gazes... Yet it all worked for the better, I had a good life..."

Suddenly her stare lifted as if she just caught a lost thread in her story.

"Perhaps you're the next one." She uttered carefully. "By an unknown reason, alike my mother... You'll have a child of his."

"I reckon you didn't use my little gift did you..?" She attempted to lighten the situation.

"... They told me I was no longer needed Ms Hyl..." Alia's eyes pervaded with tears as she rasped the air in. "The spirits... that took him..." The human squinted hard concealing her face. Hylda transfered to the other seat quickly, wrapping her arm around the sobbing woman.

"Hush." She stroked her messy hair.

"I miss him..." Alia sniffled quietly.

The human could not see clearly as her tears saturated the maiden's blouse. There was a massive, gaping hole in her chest, directly where her heart used to be, yet... a tiny flutter of a hope began to soothe the pulsating wound. Maybe... Her fingers grasped the hem of her shirt.

A part of him...

"How long have you known..? That he... You know..."

The maiden pulled away with an impish light in her dark eyes. "I might be very old but I am not blind." Her mouth curved into a smirk.

**x x x**

They say you aren't defeated until you admit it. She wasn't. The tiny, fragile light flickered at the end of the tunnel... The posibility of a child.

Alia cleaned up her place, actually washed her hair and attempted to be busy with the ordinary, everyday things. She even contemplated the names. Life lightened up because there was much strength in purpose. Perhaps this was the reason, even though raising an Orc child in her world was close to being insane... However Hylda faired well.

The newfound hope found its way into her dreams. Splayed on her bed in the darkness, a song resounding in her mind, when the inescapeable wave of sleep finally took its hold he was there and so was the small tiny being inside her.

The pleasant alter reality was interrupted by the melody that wasn't the part of the song. In fact it became pretty annoying as the volume climbed up. Alia sat up abruptly. The phone...

"Hey there, what'cha doing?" Sarah greeted energetically. And the woman fumbled to lower the volume.

"Uhmm sleeping..." She let out rubbing her eyes.

"On a Saturday?!" Her co-worker appeared nearly shocked. "You have to come with us!"

"..."

"Have some fun! Forget your 'mystery man' whoever he was!" She chirped. "You'll find someone better!" She concluded excitedly. "Come on!"

"I'm just not feeling so good..." Alia rubbed her eyes smooshing her face into the pillow. The pleas persisted as the noise in the background almost defeaned.

"Bye Sarah. Have fun." The woman silenced her phone and threw it into a drawer on the nightstand.

**x x x**

That late night call almost came or should have been taken as some ominous sign. She woke with the pull in the stomach, the annoying twitching ache... The trip to the bathroom proved that the dreaded day came, - she wasn't expecting.

Alia sat cuddled up in a ball in the farthest corner of the room stare devoid of any expression.

_At least now you can drown your sorrows in some vodka. _The inner voice interjected with a hopeless yet somehow relevant thought.

Days turned to weeks... weeks to months... A year has passed... Slowly but surely it became too hard to leave the house completely, she barely ate... Time didn't heal the wounds it only made them raw, tormented. The woman cried so much sometimes it seemed the tears just wouldn't come no more. Even the inner voice banters somehow just faded away...

Now she was truly alone.

At times when Alia felt like she was loosing the grip on reality the young woman would rush to the bathroom mirror and stare at the dark pink incisor scars on the left side of her neck. She did not conjure it, she wasn't insane...

_He was real._

Life a blur of changing days, she rested on the windowsil staring out at the outside world. Everything in the apartment never failed to remind her of him. The couch where they shared their feelings, the shower where they brought them to life for the first time, the bed... The warmth of his strong embraces, those expressive eyes... She attempted relentlessly not to forget the sound of his voice... re-watching the movies was now unbearable.

Rains obscured the sky bringing the waterworks out of her own eyes once again. How long will it persist, how long can she take this constant overpowering agony. It was so hard to breathe in...

A sudden knock halted her soundless wail. It was Hylda again... Probably. She had no one else to visit... Sarah abandoned her hopes of dragging her out and into a club. Alia slipped off the window seat to head for the door.

No creaking floorboards under the girl's light footsteps followed her knock, all the landlady heard was a thump. Hylda rushed to her place to get a spare key.

**x x x**

A quiet, rhythmic beeps filled the serene room. Alia peeled her leeds open to see nothing but white.

_Now you've done it... _Her now very shy and quiet inner reason made its rare appearance.

The woman discerned a shape entering the room and attempted to focus her stare.

"No, no lay back down sweetheart." A stern yet comforting voice insisted. The nurse eased Alia down adjusting the large square pillow simultaneously.

"How did..." The patient inquired feebly.

"How did you get here? Well sweetie, your grandmother called..." The dark-haired nurse tapped the syringe before emptying it into Alia's IV. "You passed out..." She smiled compationately.

"The lunch will be here soon."

Scribbling a few things in the chart the woman in blue left the ward. Turning the corner she entered the break room. A blond smiled handing her a coffee cup.

"I just had to send the poor granny home, she stood vigil for three days..." She shook her head.

The dark-haired nurse nodded. "The girl just woke... Chest pains subsided but have you seen the MRIs? Her heart's three times the size..." Pressing her lips together momentarily the nurse took a sip.

"Did the blood tests confirm?" The blond looked up from her drink.

"No. Still unclear..." The woman rubbed her forehead.

"Has she lost someone recently?" A quiet voice interjected and all spun to face a figure resting on the chair in the corner. Their black-haired colleague stretched rising slowly.

"Broken heart syndrom."

Facing confused gazes she rubbed her eyes and evened out her uniform. "Well my shift has just began might as well make an input." She narrowed her eyes. "The heartbreak or a loss, the emotions, the inner torment cause the organ to enlarge. Sometimes dramatically."

"So what's the cure Ms Smarty pants?" The blond smirked crossing her arms.

The woman shook her head somberly. "Nothing but to get over it unfortunatelly."

The three ladies went back to their duties.

**x x x**

"Come on now sweetie." The raven-haired woman scrunched her forehead. "You must eat. Loosing weight won't help your healing..." As Alia shook her head vaguely the nurse rested the bowl onto the tray then stared into her clasped hands for a brief moment.

"Whoever he was or what he did to you... You'll find someone better." A small, comforting smile peaked her lips.

The kind attempt took Alia off guard causing her to snap out the trance. For a moment she simply stared. Then shook her head once again in the firmer gesture of refusal, her fingers grasped the sheet tightly yet immediately she let go.

_Noone is like him, noone will ever be like him..._

"You must help yourself..." The caretaker persisted.

Stretching towards the oatmeal Alia's lips contorted into the most pathetic and unconvincing smile.

"Thank you Isa." She took a bite and made an effort to swallow. That was enough for the nurse, she smiled wide and went to fluffing the pillows before exiting the ward.

The young woman wasn't a fool and she couldn't master killing herself even if she tried. Something like that didn't sit right with her. Yet at the same time whatever this current existence was, this onerous swamp of depression that encased her in its cold grasp, was refusing to let go... What could ever become her relief, even the remote possibility of aid. These feelings she had no control over. The thought of life without the one she cared the most for... How many more years..?

Isabel brightened up gloomy days with her funny hospital stories. There was Ms Hylda... She visited often. Like an open story book she told of both World Wars, her life in many countires... The days went by. Yet even the weathered half-blood couldn't conjure the reason. If there was no child what was the meaning of it all. Just a sick experiment? Perhaps she was simply destined to live miserably...

The spirits have never showed themselves ever again...

Alia spun in her bed to direct her stare through the window. It opened into a brick wall yet if you lifted yourself on the top left corner you can see a swatch of sky and a tree branch. Before she landed herself into the hospital, the woman took a bus and treked a several times to the lake where she'd seen him last. The beauty of the place and the memories would take hold rendering her motionless. And the human would simply sit there still clinging to a wilting hope...

She wondered where was he now..?

A pang in her chest forced the woman to compress a palm to her ribcage sharply. The ache subsided in a few moments.

**x x x**

An unnerving, continuous beep caused the honey-haired nurse to nearly douse the table with her beverage. Isa's eyed widened, she flew out the room to almost run into her colleague. The alarm was so loud, it could only be one ward, the one right next to them, the one where...

Her firm fingers clasped the wrist, then compressed the jugular only to confirm the flat, bright line running through the center of the monitor.

No heartbeat.

"Call Dr Stan, get the defibrillator!" The words excaped her mouth hastily in rising panic. The girl was doing so good yesterday! She squeezed the small hand astonished at already how algid the skin was.

"Clear." The blond pressed her lips into the tight line placing the pads onto the woman's chest. The torso arched abruptly. Isa began CPR.

"No pulse. Again."

"Clear." The electricity surged.

Performing rapid compressions the woman wiped the glimmering droplets of her forehead. She clasped the wrist.

"Again."

Arch, push, check...

"Again!"Isa raised her voice when her colleague took too long to act.

"Laura, again!"

"It's been too long Isa... We've done what we could..." The nurse replied without meeting her gaze.

Isabel stared almost dumbfounded as Laura pulled a sheet over her patient's head. It was over.

**x x x**

"...But she was..." Back in the break room the black-haired woman wiped her reddened eyes. "She was getting better..." She shook her head raking her fingers through her messy strands. "Reminded me of my sister she did..." Isa's breath hitched and the blond rushed in for a hug.

"Was I supposed to pick up a patient from ward Two Five Oh?" A young male dressed in green scrubs stopped in the doorway. He held a clipboard, the pen tucked away behind his year found its way into his long fingers.

"Yes, Jimmy." Isa nodded to the morgue attendant.

"One tiny problem there." The man scratched his temple. "There is no one there..."

In the serene and cool ward everything was just as they left it, the disturbed sheets, the pillow that still held the head impression, yet no sign of her...

"Organ thieves?" Laura's eyes grew into saucers. "How would they even..?"

Jimmy phoned his supervisors as Isa dialed security.

**x x x**

She did not feel any pain. Nothing was out of the ordinary but suddenly her world was obscured. Her chest lay still as if the breathing had seized yet she still felt the surge of air. Through the fog and as if from a great distance Isabel's voice rang out in her eardrums. She did not feel a thing, except cold. There wasn't a light above as she supposed to see in death.

Was this the darkness of hell? Alia bit the inside of her lip. But then why is it so bone chillingly cold?

_They turned off the power... Hahahahaha! _The inner voice burst in unexpectedly with a mocking chuckle.

This was not a cheerful ocassion however. The young woman felt a sharp scrape of the knife-edged claws of fear. The temperatures seemed to drop lower and lower. Yet she still half way expected some demon to suddenly flip the fire switch on as a sinister laughter of the devil echoes in the background. The reverberrating voices of the hospital workers rang out for one last time...

Now she felt really alarmed. Her lungs filled with frigid air as Alia tried as hard as she could to lift her lids. Just as she managed so, all at once her limbs scraped against a smooth, gelid surface. Deflated lungs released a pained gasp, she rolled to a halt rubbing her eyes. Alia blinked and gazed about.

Nothing but white. Is this Heaven? She imagined it less cold... The Purgatory? Last time she checked you didn't need to pummel through the air in the complete blackness to get there. Then her vision focused. She wasn't alone in this post mortum desolate landscape, there was someone else in the near distance. The woman squinted. Instead of calling out for help she simply proceeded forth.

Figures grew and when she finally was able to discern the details Alia halted, immobilized. The first natural and sincere reaction she managed were stinging tears pooling, dangerously close to their escape onto the surface.

_Maybe it's just another dream..._

She hoped it was. Because if it was another trick, another jab to mock her and her feelings she would not be able to take it.

Alia shook her head vigorously, now completely oblivious to the bone chilling cold. A gust of wind ruffled the snowflakes that dusted the lurid surface, it woke her up. The woman felt her fingers coming together into firm fists, she summoned the whole extent of the rage she felt when seeing this unfold with him by her side.

_Azog facing Thorin on the frozen body of water._

The gleaming Elven blade caught a hazy ray of Sun, it hooked into one of the notches on the sword-arm. He pushed with a sinister grin. She knew what would happen next...

He will die...

The opponents so entranced in their task ignored the small frame just a few feet away. With a squealing screech the blade began to slid out of the indentation when the Dwarf realized his looming fate. Her mouth gaped sucking in the air, it escaped with a shrill. The high-pitched shout resounded off the lake basin walls sending echoes all around. Her body wasn't her own as she lunged at the weapon that was soon to be poised to pierce through the cuirass.

Azog jolted retracting his arm, taken by surprise Thorin's fingers unclenched letting go of the blade. Alia straightened immediately darting her gaze between the two flabbergasted males. A proud half smile began to surface on her frost reddened face, it was accompanied by the tears of relief. The Pale Orc was unhurt.

Rendered weaponless the Durin used the confusion slipping backwards across the craked surface until he was far enough to rise onto his feet, spinning on his heels he hastened his pace.

"Coward!" Alia clenched her fists, fueled by the insanely large dose of adrenaline.

_I don't want to wake from this dream... _The inner voice mused.

The human darted to the embankement scraping and packing some snow quickly she thwarted the snowball toward the fleeing Dwarf. The uneven clump flew propeleld by her rage to thump against the Durin's backside.

"You better run you little fucker!" She gloated, gulping in deep breaths. In the moment of her triumph she grasped the Elven sword taking a few steps in the other direction she flipped it as if aiming onto something and tossed it into the precipice.

The male behind her watched her in silence. Odd garb, no weapons, obviously a human female... Her recent actions perplexed him. The Orc's gaze fell onto the blue roomy tunic she wore and the growing stain of red that quickly took over the aquamarine fabric.

The human lifted her head unhurriedly. All she wanted was to touch his skin, what if she could feel its warmth...

His eyes told a different story. Staring up into those clear, icy pools she realized he didn't know her.

A sudden bout of violent shaking took over her frame. As if the cold had just decided to show its existence. Alia became aware of the lack of feeling in her toes... And then it came, the acute, debilitating pain. Her gaze fell onto her right thigh and the rivulets of red streaming to pool onto the ice.

At that moment all she saw was black.

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Fraulein - girl/woman (German)**

**Kommen sie - Come (German)**


	8. Lost, Found, Unknown

**Thank you so much to everyone who Followed, Favorited and left lovely Comments! Thanks so much for taking your time to read my story! Love you all!**

* * *

**PS While you're waiting for the next Chapter make sure to check out my other story, 'Feral Love: All of Me' and Come follow me on DeviantART NinkSkoir to see some of my Azog doodles. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**'Lost, found, unknown'**_

_**'Sweet sacrifice' by Evanescence**_

Alia came to gradually, painfully, as if making her way through, clawing through the thickest fog. Darkness still pervaded yet the flicker of light aided her vision towards focus. A pained shout tore her chest as the agony pulsated up her thigh. Someone was touching it. The woman scrambled atempting to push her limbs off the ground to scoot away frantically.

"Hush!" Someone's commanded as the grip on her leg loosened. "Sewing your wound." The voice was accented yet it wasn't Isa's. Undoubtedly belonging to a one of the same sex however... Alia relaxed just a bit.

"Here," The woman instructed propping something behind the patient's back to sit her up. "Drink this." Alia's chin was tipped and a thick, sticky liquid poured into her mouth. It burned more then the strongest liquor she'd ever had.

"Don't spit." The caregiver grunted. Making quite an effort to swallow Alia squinted and shook her head letting a shiver ascend her back. That's when her gaze stumbled onto her nurse.

The raven-haired female watched the newcomer with blunt pry. Her dark hair fell around her wiry shoulders. She wasn't wearing blue, green or even white. The woman was clad in the fabric as obscure as her hair. Her stern features were brightened up by the lips tipped into a smirk, the left corner revealed a long incisor. Her eyes smiled as well as she watched Alia's own grow into saucers.

"Ain't gon' t'bite ye." Her smile widened showcasing a full set of knife-edged teeth. She grabbed a small jar shaking it vigorously.

"But this will." The Orcess grinned at her own joke and still gaping Alia.

"Can I..." The human mumbled unsurely dropping her stare. "Can I have some more of that 'drink'... first?" The syrupy mixture has taken its effect blanketing her with warm, calming cover thus delaying the effects of the realization that she was staring at an Orc female somewhere in Middle Earth. The Orcess handed her the flask.

"I'm _Djor_."

The rest was all a haze, she faintly registered the needle piercing her skin, dragging the thread through it, Djor's cool hand on her forehead... Then it was all consuming darkness once again.

**x x x**

The woman sat up slowly, carefully yet even at that pace the tweak in her thigh forced her to double in agony. As carefully as possible she lifted her hospital gown to reveal a long laceration running across her upper thigh. Djor's neat, small loops crossed the cut resembling a miniature railroad.

So all that wasn't a dream? The lake fight, Djor, Azog...

Alia rubbed her face running her numbened fingers through the shock of her hair. Putting her entire weight on one leg the human's digits bent into the wall crevices as she lifted herself up. The stones were smooth and moist. The chamber dark except one small torch light. No windows.

_Great, a dungeon. _The inner voice rolled her eyes poking fun at the seriousness of the situation once again.

How did she get here? Perhaps this was another one of those foul experiments? Those shiny fuckers... What have they done to him..? Why didn't he remember her?

_The human female: An Unexpected journey? _The voice snickered evilly. It was getting quite sinister at times and Alia hushed the inner joker with annoyance.

_No longer needed... That's what the floating bastards had said, remember? _The voice wouldn't give up. _Unless... _It perked up. _What if somewhere along the lines they had made a mistake? _

A sudden flicker of memory lit up in the back of her mind capturing her attention. When she happened upon Azog in her world that first night she contemplated how, how she can possibly aid his return.

_'Does he have to die in her world to go back to his..?'_

Alia covered her mouth, suddenly overcome with a strong bout of nausea. Eyes tweaked with the merciless tears of self-pity, the human collapsed onto the ground once again. The nurses' voices echoed in her head, Isa's shouts and tears...

"Clear...!"

"...We've done what we could..."

It was the other way around...

_She died..._

No. All this wasn't a dream.

Deep, muted sobs echoed the small chamber as her entire frame shook uncontrollably. After a while the human succumbed to tormented sleep right where she sat.

**x x x**

An abrupt jolt brought her back to straighten, Alia was drenched in chilled sweat, her right leg completely numb from the knee up. She propped herself up on her elbows as her eyes flicked to the entrance. There was an absolute darkness behind those bars yet the feeling of dread had overcome her as a strong shudder crawled up her backbone. As if the blackness moved... the overwhelming sensation of being watched. After a while a pair of eyes came to end the reign of obscurity.

Alia summoned her vanising strength to unbend her weakened frame. At the entrance of the chamber was the Defiler himself. She anticipated that, dreaded, longed to see him again... A strong tremble took over her limbs but the foolish heart fell into the stomach as the swarm of butterflies exploded in it.

_You stupid, hopeless, little sh..._

Before the human could mouth a single sound the menacing scowl distorted the male's features. In just a couple of strides he loomed over her, his long fingers encircled her neck lifting her frail body up. The Orc male scowled inches away from her face, displaying the full extent of his sinister strength. Her airway constricted in overpowering agony under the grip of his fist, struggling to catch her breath the woman's fingers fumbled over his thick arm, nails scraped his resilient hide. The already dim chamber began to dip into the denser darkness, suddenly his grip loosened. She wasn't free, the male's fist came to twist and grip the front of her tunic slamming her against the wall of the cell.

The air deflated the woman' lungs, the surroundings variegated and blurred, her body resembled a puppet. All this was incomprehensible, too conjured to be her reality... Why was he attacking her..? Didn't she just save his life... If he thought her an enemy why didn't he just kill her at the lake... Alia's tear pervaded eyes locked the fury rimmed blue.

In an unanticipated reaction instead of a pained gasp or a shriek a wicked cackle escaped the female's mouth. She contnued her humorless laughter dropping her head back.

"Is that what you think? A hoarse question left her thoat. "That I saved the Dwarf?" The human scoffed. "That's what it is about...?" His sword arm poised at her jugular send a giant dose of adrenaline to course her veins. The shock of it all scrambled her thoughts, erased her fear and sent Alia on a mental rampage. His blade kept its pressure on her flesh letting a trickle run free. It snaked past her collarbone further coloring her stained gown.

"Kill me if you wish! I died once before..." Her mouth contorted. "That's why you brought me here to keep me long enough to question, torture..? Is it so?"

_Shut the fuck up! Look down! Play a dummy! _Alia's inner reason was freaking out attempting to scream some sense into her. Those could be her last moments...

"If it was up to me..." The human mused dropping her stare. "His guts would spread that lake in a decorative pattern..." A sinister and bitter smirk sretched her lips.

"Go on kill me, Defiler!" She chiseled out in hormone indused bravery.

How could she tell him the truth..? That he was her mate, that she would have done anything knowing what was about to transpire.

_Allegiance. _The inner reason persisted. Your only and possibly the last hope.

The human bit her lip forcefully, staring at her dangling feet. This wasn't her world. This was foreign, alien... Something not easily survived in. She is stuck here now...

"Forgive me... Master." Alia let out as her voice hitched. "Oakenshield's wretched head should have adorned your throne." The woman took in a deep and whisting inhale. "Yet your life, for me, was of more importance. The runt's blade was to pierce through your heart... I had to act." Alia squinted awaiting the repercussion. Nothing happened. Just his icy eyes, scrutinized her as if there was something else.

_Thank you Narzug and Thranduil for the ample word selection. _The inner voice inserted to her helpfull thoughts.

Azog released the female watching her thump to the ground cluthing her thigh pitifully. The scarlet red of her blood began to seep once again through the odd color fabric she wore.

The Pale Orc's eyes flashed with rage. The battle was lost, his forces retreated, the Dwarf runt still lived...

What of her claim of saving his life? He had his grip on the scum about to scewer him when she appeared. The male glared down at the female's helpless form. The gaunt pale hands fumbling at the streaming blood. She would die soon. Humans are weak. The Pale Orc scoffed stepping back. She was no use.

As he spun towards the exit Alia's eyes released the tears as if the levies were suddenly broken.

_Isn't this heartbreaking?_

All she wanted was to cry, scream, shout until her voice gives way... To release the choking, overpowering frustration. It sat in her throat like the microscopic dust from a sandstorm. She was at his mercy, he did not give a fuck. The bars slammed shut, the sound sent reverberations running the empty corridor.

What will happen to her now. All her mind could supply were horrible, no... downright atrocious images.

Alia wrapped her shaking arms around her frame protectively. The bars moaned the unnerving sound, she twitched, jolted out of her dark thoughts, expecting an executioner... A butcher... A...

Tomorrow she'll run fever, the wound will fester with an infection, the pathetic human will die. The dungeon keepers will use her lifeless body before making a meal of her rotting flesh...

Azog knelt abruptly, sans even a glance his mouth came over her wound. Taken off guard Alia tumbled backwards as his fingers dug into her skin.

_What the hell..?_

The Orc's tongue traced the wound sucking the blood off it.

It felt good.

_Stop dreaming you desperate fool... Told you he was going to eat you one day..!_

Was it wrong? It did... It felt so good... This unexpected gesture of...

With a tweak in her heart she recalled when he marked her as his mate... The gentle tugging of his lips... Was he really attempting to help her..?

_Bullshit!_

What happens if he kills her will she wake back to see Isa's and Hylda's worried faces..?

_Think you've got nine lives... kitty cat?_

The small female writhed in his grasp as her fresh, hot blood streamed into his mouth. Her flesh was warm and tender... She did not scream, plead or wail for help at his onset... She...

Moaned.

The male pulled away to stare at the victim. Where did she come from, claiming allegiance to him..? No human ever called him master, not a female...

She was willing.

What could Alia do but surrender. She loved him. Even if his intentions weren't what she might have supposed, even if he was cruel..! The cut she acquired was on her upper thigh, so tender, so near her... Azog paused pitching his nose. The scent he caught brought an insidious smirk to tip his grey lips.

The male's mouth moved onto the the small cut inflicted by his blade. He welcomed the arch of her chest againt his.

Entering her was easy, she was slick, inviting, her walls constricted him in their pleasant warmth. She gasped ruggedly as he pushed her onto her side thrusting eagerly from behind. The taste of her blood tingled his tongue and lips, it dizzied making him thirst for more... Insanely so. Azog picked up his pace pushing as deep as he was able. His fingers now tangled in her hair, his blade arm abraded the stones every time his torso went forth. As the gape of the release curled his lips she moaned rolling her hips up against him.

Azog pulled out and straightened abruptly. Pausing for a brief moment the Orc squinted and gave his head a shake. Then strode out the cell.

Alia rolled onto her back, her vision too blurry to even discern the stones on the ceiling. She was dazed, blanketed in warm, fuzzy feeling of pleasure yet confusion and exhaustion poked at her not letting her enjoy the moment. It might be the last nice memory she has...

The human drifted into a deep sleep.

**x x x**

There was no possibility to actually wake like a normal person. Alia literally leaped to her feet at the first foreign sound. That was unfortunate, her right leg was still out of service, the pain forced her to grind her teeth. Her whole body ached. Who could be accustomed sleeping on the bare stones... Suddenly, she paused.

Was last night real..?

_Yeah girl what the heck was that?_

Yes, the tingling in her core proved it was. Oh gosh... Alia squinted attempting as hard as she could to ward off the pesky butteflies.

_For once I'm on your side, he was interested._

One night stand before he sells me for meat, yeah right...

_You have to be thinking what I'm thinking. Please tell me you are?_

Alia scratched her temple.

How was she to survive in this world? She had no one, had nothing... No skills, no use, no...

_Yes, yes... Come on Precious... Come on!_

Since when you turned into Gollum?

The inner vice rolled her eyes. _Attempting to help you save your life dummy._

And that was a light bulb moment. She had nothing to bargain with but...

_Thank you Lord! You finally connected the dots! I had him at when he assaulted you neither regions! _The voice snickered.

She had to make herself useful. Any way or the other...

**x x x**

Alia had nearly flipped out once again when lighter steps resounded the corrridor yet the self preservation instinct had kicked in and she rose clenching her teeth. The hefty door screeched ajar. The visitor shuffled in another direction and after a few clicks her torch came back to life. The Orc male measured her with his vivid yellow stare. Unexpectedly he spun and swiftly grabbed something at the door. The Orc spread a pelt quite a distance from Alia, then rested a small object near it.

"Food, water." The Snaga pointed shuffling out the chamber as speedy as his old legs allowed him.

"Wait..." Alia was finally able to let out. Her voice was hoarse and barely audible, she limped to the bars. "Wait! Where am I..?" The small Orc rustled the keys hastily. "What is your name?" The human persisted taking in all the details about his appearance.

"Nun'yer bussiness." The stooped male grumbled in Westron as he made his way down the hallway.

"Alright." Alia crossed her arms in indignation. "I'll call you Nunye." The woman pouted and hobbled to her newly acquired pelt.

The dried meat, she hoped was deer, really helped. The dizziness passed and Alia was able to think clearer.

Watching Nunye drag his feet into the darkness forced her to examine the hallway. It was lengthy, dark, and beyond all, empty... No other dungeons or cells.

_Mmm you've got yourself a VIP dungeon hehehehe._

Right...

**x x x**

The day was the longest one she'd ever had. She slept attempting to shove the sickening worry as far to the back as she could... It was impossible. Nightmares ruled the inside of her mind.

For someone his size he had the tendency to sneak up on you. It was unfair. The human scrambled to her feet. He came back and stood there watching her. Alia's breathing hitched as a tiny waft escaped her lips, she began to tremble uncontrollably.

_Didn't I tell you!? Interested..!_

Make herself useful... There were no right choices but there was a logical one.

Oh fuck it all! Be this the last thing she does...

Alia's arms reached behind her unraveling the ties on the hospital gown, she dropped it to her feet.

_Where is Djor's drink when you need it!_

The Orc male stared her up and down, unmoving... His cheekbones rippled. There was a flash inside the cold pools of his eyes, something hidden, animalistic.

Goose bumps assaulted Alia's skin as her head craned sharply forced by the merciless grip of his fingers. She was transfixed by the mind numbing fear yet her entire body tingled begging for his touch. Azog sniffed her, just making it worse as his breath tickled her. Every nerve on her skin screamed for it...

_Remember how he told you how to... _Suddenly very helpful and cheeky inner reason winked.

Her quick fingers reached out slipping underneath the loin cover she unhooked the hidden clasp going straight for what was inside.

He did not expect that. Paralyzed for a moment the male grunted tilting his head upwards as if ready to howl. Coupled with a muted roar a yank to her hair put her in motion. The Orc haled the woman up making his way to the furthest wall he lowered onto the stone-hewn bench. Tilting her face sharply once again he examined her features. The human met his eyes boldly, something ablaze in their light-brown depths. A grin spread Azog's lips, his fingers combed through her tresses entwining deeper before he pushed her head down between his thighs.

She might prove useful afterall. At least for a while.

* * *

**Oh you sneaky Azog you *smirks***

**Well a cliff of a different kind wasn't it? :D Hopefully I exonerated myself for the previous cliffhanger at least at little bit, I just can't help it! What will she do next?! :O**

* * *

**Black**** Speech:**

**Djor - Six**


	9. His own

**A new Chapter, finally! *cheers***

**Many THANKS to everyone following, commenting and favoring!**

**What do you think happens next? Oh you know just a life in the Pale Orc's dungeon... ;)**

**PS While you wait for the next one go read my other story 'FERAL LOVE: ALL OF ME' it's brand new and reposted! And yes of course there is Azog! (Chapter TWO of that story is coming out very soon as well!)**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**'His Own'**_

_**'Hardest of Hearts' by Florence + the Machine**_

It went on like that. The Orc would return to fill his needs and every time he left she feared deeply, to the deepest parts of her soul that he wouldn't come back. Because that would signify the end of her. How long could she hope to please him, to fit what he might have deemed suitable... Or desirable..?

Azog hasn't hurt her, not really to be more precise aside from the bruises caused by his vice-like grip, the welts and scrapes left by his teeth.

_He really shouldn't bother it's not like you're going to run while he's at it, you enjoy it as much as he does. _Her inner self let a lewd smirk on her lips.

This was the second best scenario she could have imagined. Better him than anyone else, better...

What was it that kept on bringing him back? The female thought with a touch of self derogation.

_I am pretty certain you do resemble a troll by now._ The eternal 'optimist' chimed in slyly.

His massive arm weighed down her midsection.

**x x x**

Alia awoke. The pelt pile kept the chill away. Her tattered hospital gown got discarded long ago, the thin cotton fabric was shredded to pieces the third night he came back. She was spared a knee-length thin leather tunic and footwear that kept her from freezing to death. The human's head popped up from underneath the covers, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her aching body. The ceiling above her was unfamiliar. Alia leaped to her feet instantaneously darting her gaze about in panic. Yet she was truly alone.

This was not her dungeon however, she blinked hard rubbing her eyes once more to make sure this wasn't yet another dream. She was in a spacious chamber, a window on each side offered a breathtaking mountainous view. The shimmering gold of the early morning sunrays pervaded the room. Unknowingly a smile tweaked her lips.

Azog wasn't there. But what attested to his previous presence was a leather flask and a spare pair of leather footwear.

_Woah, you've been promoted so it seems! _The voice cheered flipping the arms in the air.

Wait, so this is his place..?

*_Facepalm_*

Was it a good sign indeed?! Weeks in a dungeon she'd suddenly found herself in the King's quarters.

_Official Concubine. Ehehe._

Alia's palms rubbed her face vigorously, she let it rest in them concealed for a while then gazed down chewing her lips. Her expiration date might have just been extended, yet she wouldn't call anything indefinite at this point. And not with him...

He still did not remember a speck about her. Didn't talk much, except occasional Black Speech spurts she knew no meaning of, besides they didn't seem to be directed at her... All she was, a sheath for his sword and a pillow to rest his head upon.

_Yet You succumb to him every time and have issues warding off the butterflies!_

Alia sighed deeply.

Is it really an experiment, Part Two: How long will the Orc keep his toy?

What will he do when he's finished? The human couldn't help another storm of darkened thoughts, they swept her everyday... Will he throw her to the mercy of others..? Kill her himself..? Or perhaps have an ounce of compassion and let her go to search out a nearby human settlement? Either way she was as good as dead.

Soft scuffles outside the doorway attracted her attention. The familiar Snaga shuffled in tentatively, sniffing and darting his gaze around as if afraid the chamber itself would be furious at his presence and swallow him whole. Seeing her awake and decent he perked up and delivered the usual package of meat and water.

"Hi Nanye." Alia let a small smile onto her lips.

The Orc snorted and headed back for the door. She could have sworn she registered an eye-roll.

"Do you know where he is?" The woman clutched her breakfast, the Snaga's eyes flicked to her face, his head cocked to the side momentarily.

"Back in a week I s'ppose." He vanished into the gloom of the archway.

There was no door or a lock on it. Outside there was another wall concealing the entrance in the peculiar antechamber that resembled a miniature maze of walls. Alia slinked through peeking into the main corridor. It was torch lit and empty. Seemingly nothing could prevent her escape. Yet she wasn't sure she wouldn't get lost before reaching the ground level. Besides the windows offered her a partial view of the frontal courtyard and the many sentries on guard. She could also detect a large chunk of the main gates. The colossal structure jutted into the sky attempting to compete with the nearby snow wreathed crags.

So it was Gundabad.

Fear dissipated if only for a moment as she let the realization sink in. It was beautiful, breathtaking, magical... A revered place in another world.

And she was _there._

The human struggled with the rusty window latch to finally fling it ajar letting in a flock of tiny snowflakes. The white powder dusted the floor with a thin veil bringing in the crisp air and Northern winds that began to tease her hair. Alia caught one snowflake and watched it melt into her palm.

When she spun she'd nearly jumped to hit the ceilings.

And how the heck they are so quiet..?

"Djor!" She beamed. "You're back!" It was a second time Alia'd seen the Orcess. She was starved for a conversation or a company of a female...

Djor examined her with her dark eyes and snorted the same way the Snaga did. Her fangs were exposed in a friendly yet mischievous smirk.

"Still alive I see." She noted in heavily accented Westron.

Alia made eyes and shook her head briefly.

"For now at least." She grinned despite the morbid statement.

The female approached and tugged up her tunic offhandedly to take a look at the now fused skin. Her dark grey lips formed another smirk.

"Ready?" She continued to stare her down.

"W-what for?"Alia's forehead creased.

"Outside." The female's eyes came to light.

**x x x**

Djor took Alia through a set of maze like hallways, scrupulously avoiding any presence. Alia didn't give much thought to it brushing any musings off to the mental file titled 'Azog's weird orders.' A following corridor came to an abrupt end and a gust of bone chilling wind greeted them. The human inhaled feverishly. It was as brisk as ice and the freshest air she'd ever smelled.

_No wonder that Orc is always shirtless if he grew up in this ice box. Anything else is desert to him I reckon... _

The human let a shiver ascend her back. The black haired female handed the human her throw.

The pair rested on the top of a hill between two cliffs, away from crowds, concealed from view. Djor watched her relentlessly and Alia spun to meet her gaze.

"You know I'm not going to disappear. You don't have to watch me like that."

The Orcess let out a snort followed by a leer.

"Just in case." Her eyes flashed mischievously. "Sure mastuh'd hate to loose'ye."

It was Alia's turn to snort. The human shook her head vigorously.

"Sure he doesn't care."

Djor hummed in response. "Him is all I smell even now."

The blunt statement forced a hot blush onto Alia's cheeks. It took her a while to look up and her gaze was almost guilty. Somewhere deep down a thought nudged, should've she made it harder for him then..? At least to prove some sort of a point...?

But she would give herself up still, give it her all regardless...

_Ugh! Stupid love..!_

When her eyes met the blackness of Djor's Alia detected a flicker of curiosity. Lost in thought the human wasn't aware the emotions transforming her features.

"I don't believe it." An impish grin revealed the female's incisors. "Ye love th'ol' bastard!"

Alia's face was now concealed beneath the wall of hair. Were all Orcs so shrewd?

"Âlia..." The healer nudged the human's shoulder softly.

The human gazed up aversely. Her cheeks bright red with flush she couldn't force herself to return the Orcess' stare.

"Yer female kind always squeal and take flight." Djor chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't have thought especially...

Alia exhaled deep and apace. Perhaps it wasn't smart but...

Her fingers trembled slightly when she drew back the thick strands to reveal the bite mark.

She harbored the secret, miraculously keeping it concealed from Azog but it beat out of her chest. It was on her lips.

"Can I tell you something Djor?" The words were a breathe, catching the wind they wafted away. The black-haired female scoot closer.

**x x x**

The Orcess slipped out her dwelling, adjusting a lengthy shoulder pelt she proceeded aback of the structure, up the narrow, steep trail between moss patched boulders, her destination a remote cavern.

It wasn't unheard of Orc males to mate the humans of the opposite sex. The fate ties you to one no matter who or what they are... But it did astonish her to come from a person she thought the master to be with throngs of females polishing his boots with their bodies...

The bite had healed long ago... She speculated the verity yet then the girl related the story. As insane as it seemed, the existence of a whole another world Djor felt compelled to attempt... To at least try to help the human... Alia was tied to the master, no matter the powers at work, she found her way into their world...

The Orcess shook her head as if attempting to shuffle all the thoughts back into place, she slipped past the massive rock into the shaman's cave.

**x x x**

She had guessed that much, yet when her companion had re-told her, her lips shook as the woman attempted to stifle the approaching torrent. A storm of tears to wash away what was lost. He loved her back, he marked her to be his. Scars don't heal. It appears broken hearts do not either.

He cannot see it... Alia flipped her locks forth to further conceal the scar. Djor slipped in quietly. In her hand a tiny jar.

"Ye owe me." She pursed her lips teasingly. "You both must drink, but..."

"I know..." The human sighed. "No guarantees..."

"Only me and _Lûr_ are allowed to come here." Djor leaned forth bringing her voice to a whisper as if letting the human in on a secret.

"Uh Nanye..?"

The Orcess couldn't constrict a snicker. "Is that what ye call that grumpy thing?"

"_Nan'yer_ business he said..." Alia grinned in return.

The female laughed louder.

"Name means 'gold'."

"Heart of gold I suppose." Alia snorted.

She was glad to push the impending worries to the back of her memory. "How about you?"

"Six." Djor help up her left palm. "There was an extra digit perched right beside the pinky.

"Never bothered me." She leaned her head sidelong examining her fingers. "Not like my mate mind." She looked up narrowing her eyes in a darkened, mischievous stare. "Extra grip."

The human answered with a knowing smirk.

**x x x**

The Sunrays were vanishing gradually as the enormous, flaming disk slid down beyond the crags. Like clockwork Lûr came in to light the torches. For some reason his expression was plagued by the twitches of worry. He delivered the supper as always. The caretaker paused, out of his vest pocket he unearthed a tiny pouch, in it a few black, oblong berries. The elderly Orc gazed up, a twinkle in his eyes was a smile.

"Thank you...Lûr!" Alia pulled his small frame in for a hug, the thought of fruit made her heart leap.

The Snaga thrashed momentarily. "He'll kill me mistress if'e smells me on ye."

The human frowned.

"Expected to return from ridin' this night he is."

Now her stomach constricted in chills. She pulled away biting her bottom lip.

Lûr shuffled away promptly. Yet returned shortly after, at the same time as a hiss emitted from the small circular tear in the wall. Then a deep indentation in the floor began to fill with water. Alia stood dumbfounded. All this week she scratched her head on what that hole was and come to find out...

A bath.

Lûr let out his signature snort.

_The mental image of that Orc soaking in a bubble bath... _The voice could hardly contain the manic laughter.

Yes and playing with the rubber duckies.

_We both know that's not what he'll be playing with._ It smirked.

Alia glared.

About to exit the small male shot her a look the woman couldn't decipher.

The Snaga shuffled down the corridor, in his deep, mustardy eyes there was a flicker of pitty.

It was like sitting on pins and needles. Or worse, now she understood how people awaiting a verdict feel. Her insides wanted her hurl themselves out.

_Can he just come already. I'm sweating here._

The most insane feeling in the world is to be overjoyed to see one yet terrified to no end all the same...

Hefty steps resounded the corridor.

Alia rose swaying.

**x x x**

She was dumped into the tub sans any invitation.

Alia sat across from her... Well it was hard to tell... Captor, mate, master..? The woman enjoyed these moments of some sort of 'luxury' if you put it. The water soaked away grime and with it seemingly dissolved the concerns.

She wasn't about to converse however. Still brimming with curiosity just like in her world Alia did not suppose this Azog was up for a barrage of questioning.

He rested holding a flask in his remaining hand.

_Funny how species so fundamentally different do share traits. We all love BUBBLE BATHS! Yay! _The voice started thoughtfully yet ended on a silly note.

Alia's eyes shut yet opened back up immediately upon hearing a grunt from her bath time buddy, he tossed her the flask.

_Party time now!_

The woman sniffed the contents to only be faced with an irked rumble.

_What's it with him and all those grrrrr. Drink this grrrr. Shut up grrr. Bend down grrr. _The inner self couldn't help a major eye roll and an impish snicker.

Mother of God what is this engine fuel?!

Alia face reddened as her cheeks expanded containg the spirit inside.

Azog released a cackle very similar to one when the vagabond grandpa was 'maced' into his ribs.

Great. Now he's making fun.

_'Tleast his mood isn't rotten... And that means you might be able to close your legs come morning! *Smirk.*_

You're not helping!

A shiver traversed her back when she finally let the burning substance down her throat. Alia scrunched her face.

_Your grandparents survived the World War, this mean you can do this!_

Even if this means getting drunk to please him..? Yeah sure thing and let your liver disintegrate slowly from drinking this shit?

That water felt so good...

**x x x**

Having had enough the Defiler rose to his full height.

_Ohoho look what we got here!_

Pervert!

He was aroused. That thing practically stared her in the face.

Alia straightened gradually yet he motioned for her to remain.

Something inside her, perhaps the liquid courage or resignation of herself caused the female to slip forth trough the waters catching the hold of his shaft; she slipped it into her mouth breathlessly.

Instead of proceeding tentatively she handled him roughly somewhat mimicking his mannerisms or perhaps exacting her own revenge.

_We like these sounds much better!_

The inner self smirked wickedly as the large Orc's lips released a throaty grunt caught by surprise. Her fist slid at a rapid pace keeping up the rhythm with her tongue. She felt him throb, stiffen further, expand... The human pushed his manhood deeper sliding the head against the roof of her mouth. Azog's palm was a vice around her shoulder...

Alia pulled away quickly before he had a chance to climax.

The Pale Orc's broad fingers slipped into her hair yet instead of grasping or pulling he simply let them slide as if petting her.

The male rose gesturing for her not to follow.

Well screw him she'll enjoy the bath on her own.

_You sure did screw him alright._

Whatever.

Alia dipped into the warmth slipping her fingers through her soaked tresses. Her eyes shut as she took another sip managing to commandeer the aforementioned flask. The liquor was beyond effective, the worries fluttered away... Well more like dive bombed out of there.

As her eyes began to examine the ceiling she didn't realize the ice-blue examining her. His eyes roamed her wet body.

Judging by the looks she could have been Rohhirrim. Azog's nostrils flared. Thin enough to be from the Laketown... There was something else about her the weathered male couldn't pinpoint.

"All of them like you? His gruff voice thundered in accented Westron so unexpectedly it caused Alia to twitch. The Orc, of course, let a toothy smirk to alight his features.

_Bastard._

"Uh... Whuh..?" She stammered caught off guard by his pry."

"The females of where you hail?" He continued.

The human straightened her back, she frowned as the wheels in her head proceeded turning.

_That fucker!_

"What if I say 'yes' are you're going to plan a little 'capturing' expedition over there? Her frown deepened tremendously.

"Oh I'm done with this one, lemme see what else is out there!" Alia mimicked the depth and gruffness of his voice.

_I knew you shouldn't have drank. _The voice facepalmed herself. _We're finished... _

She was fortunate his mood indeed softened.

"You are different." He cocked his head inhaling deeply. "You fuck me willingly." The wide grin showcased what she might have waiting in store for her later on.

Alia stood hips deep in water.

"What would you have expected from me... master?" She swigged and then tossed the flask at the Defiler, the pouch was caught in the mid air by his quick grasp instead of slamming into his face as she intended.

"Would you expect me to whimper, holler, shout for you to:

"Kill me instead!" Alia mocked a high pitched damsel voice.

"But then you'd still take me. Ravage me. Take over me." Her chest heaved as her fists balled at her sides.

"And slowly, as you pound inside me those shouts of terror would morph into the moans of pleasure as I learn to enjoy it..?" Alia chiseled the last words.

_Woah now, take it easy there girl. Had no idea you had this in you! _The voice was stupefied and so was Azog.

She watched the flames in his eyes take over the murk in the room.

"Come ride me pet." The guttural, lustful rumble resonated his chest.

Alia exited the waters. "As tempting as it sounds..." She paused watching him stroke his hardening cock. It's almost as if he was saying, you know you want it...

_Bastard!_

"As tempting as it sounds... Master... Human females don't fuck Orcs." Her exhale hitched. "You'll have to make me."

In his turn he witnessed a familiar fire in her eyes, same one he detected that second night he came for her.

Azog's massive body rose striding towards the female.

**x x x**

He expected unquestioned obedience yet he enjoyed being teased by her...

Weak, breakable yet feisty... The vibration of a foretasting growl seeped through his teeth.

Soft, fragrant, arching beneath him...

Azog's eyes ablaze with ferocity forced Alia'a bottom lip to tremble yet she stood her ground steeling her features. As his limb rose to grasp her the human darted into another corner. The predator followed.

So small...

Yet there was the ever present lack of fear in her scent... It intrigued him.

She returned his stare as his muscled frame loomed over her...

Defiant...

The Orc male caught hold of Alia having to use both of his arms as her slippery body thrashed and wiggled in his grasp.

"Let me go!" She shrieked. "You annoying, giant asshole..!"

The inner reason settled on the couch and pulled out popcorn.

"Help!" She yelled out halfheartedly, knowing no one would answer regardless. The action elicited an insidious chuckle as he attempted to get a firmer grasp.

"Don't like you anymore..." Alia elbowed the male in the ribs.

_That didn't even register as a tickle. Bastard._

"Let me go!" She thrashed with increasing force. "I don't want you to... I don't want... Ahhh...Uhhhmmm..." The human's voice trailed off into a weakened moan when his fingers groped between her thighs.

She bucked her hips against his stuff form yet came to her senses quickly exerting forth. Too late for attempting battles, his hold was already constricting, she could barely move yet she still tensed. Alia's head fell onto the Orc's shoulder as he lifted her up with the palm he had between her legs.

Tremors rushed up her back when Azog's incisors inched up her right shoulder. The male was putting on pressure as if testing the resilience of her skin. Wafts of his deepening, fervent breaths scorched the skin on her neck. Her small body was enveloped in his as he bent her over pushing her to lean onto the windowsill. Alia arched, her fingers fumbled in the crevices grasping feverishly as his member poised at her soaked entrance. He pushed, pounded with force, fervor, persistence... Her eyes rolled back into her head. His girth slid against her walls filing her up to capacity. A shout left her lips...

Azog...

Window flung open the chilled winds burst in sending the goose-bumps to prickle her skin. The grasp of his palm pulled her to unbend.

And there he watched her again. The only glow was his lucid embers in the moonlight. The waves of warmth they caused in her womb, her stomach brimmed with them forcing her legs to falter. Yet she stayed on her feet craning her head she focused her slightly blurred stare. Mischief flashed a grin within. The human's wiry arms shoved at his midsection, she couldn't move a mountain yet the massive Orc complied collapsing into the firs. She grinned standing over him.

His erection in her grasp she dipped him into her just a bit then slipped the head inside her inner lips. The female watched the impatience plague his features and arched flipping her hair.

_He so deserves this._

Her hips sank onto him, she bent her knees up riding him as her pace increased eliciting deep grunts from the commander.

_"Gazoglat akramukh horngaz." _The canines were exposed in a growling grin. Pleasure filled thrills vibrated down his torso.

"No idea... What... You said." The human panted. "But it makes me want more of you." She bit her bottom lip containing a wicked smirk. Momentarily the female slid off to slip the tongue around and in his earlobe.

Azog's remaining hand clutched her hip the fingers left indentations in the supple flesh as his hips bucked forth into her. Alia gathered her damp hair attempting to steady her breathing. He was still rock hard inside her.

She was flipped so rudely the human squinted and made herself small but nothing followed. She peeled her eyes open one at a time to see the Pale Orc looming above her. As if in a trance, gradually, his palm came to hold up her wrists. Alia's lips quivered, with a light exhale she gathered a courage to gaze up.

He stared. Again. Then shook his head...

_What the hell..?_

The human opened her mouth yet only a waft of air had a chance to escape as she found his atop hers. Quickly all was a blur, she simply melted bending her tongue against his. It felt so good, Alia felt tears rush to the surface. So good she drowned in fuzzy warmth... So good the fire brimming in her stomach ignited once again. For that very long moment he was again - hers...

He hasn't done that since... Well since he was there in her world...

Her moans, her weak trembling, her softness, her scent... set his instincts afire once more.

Alia's limbs snaked around the Orc's muscled torso as his lips continued tasting hers.

**x x x**

As if Orcs did not require much sleep the commander was up with the Sun. As the pleasant beams of gold filled his chamber his blue came to light, the eyes landed onto the sleeping female. The Orc was silent yet it seemed as if his features changed corresponding to the thoughts that ruled his mind.

The commander straightened abruptly pulling on his leather cover. The woman shifted rolling over, her hair flipped to cover her face.

"Don't go..." Her voice audible barely arms outstretched toward the male. He complied sinking into her warmth. She squeezed not to let go.

"Come back..." She whispered sleepily attempting to hold on.

Azog rose. Keeping the eyes on her petite form. He would much rather share her bed than...

The Pale Orc focused his stare. The feeling rising within him caused tremors to jostle his limbs, they were hard to control. A rising rumble could be heard thorough his tightly clenched teeth.

Beneath the tiny, wavy strands that still scattered the shoulder of his female, revealed by sunrays, were the deep pink welts of a bite mark.

* * *

**In this Chapter we get a glimpse at what Azog experiences, the feelings that take over him so unexpectedly, his confusion and what follows as a result. More of everything is still to come of course!**

**Thanks for reading! :***

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Djor - Six**

**Lûr - Gold**

**Gazoglat akramukh horngaz - You are wild when you drink, pet**


	10. Bite

**Thank you SO MUCH to all of you for all your support dear readers! :3 About time I posted the next Chapter! **

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**'Bite'**_

_**'That's my Heart' by Lindemann**_

His mount's claws raked the frozen earth as the Matriarch shifted her pose atop the hill. Azog stared ahead casually surveying the tranquil landscape. All was still, blanketed in the new white fluff that had fallen overnight. His pack mates awaited at the foothill, their breaths wafted up comprising an enormous cloud of steam. With solely a pelt atop his shoulders to shield him from the elements the Pale Orc did not seem to be fazed by the algidity. Perhaps he was truly used to it, or perhaps his heart was indeed as gelid as his eyes appeared now resembling the hardened surface of a frozen lake.

He couldn't face her. After he saw it he couldn't... He left on another ride this time not knowing for how long. The male stifled the thoughts yet still the emotions trickled to the surface of his face as if carried by the bloodstream itself.

A bite mark... A claim to her body... Her heart...

Despite the efforts the thoughts wondered.  
The wound healed yet not too long had passed. Has the male perished... Lived?

She was so willing...

The Human counterparts are too weak and soft to inflict bites of such kind... They do not mark their mates... That must have been an Orc... One of his kind... The Defiler's incisors abraded his lover teeth emitting an unnerving screech.

He enjoyed her... She was his... And then the thought nudged...

_Why didn't he leave a mark of his own?_

Azog's jaw tightened. It's been weeks since he'd seen her last and every time he let his mind go to that place an uncomfortable sensation took over his chest... He loathed it. The supreme commander shook his head briefly yet vigorously as if ordering the thoughts to abandon their efforts. Important matters lay ahead. A gathering of many chieftains took place in the _Ered Mithrin._ Orcs of the North had to think ahead, protect their lands as the scouts brought more and more news of the neighboring enemy stronghold growing in size and strength. His ice-blue was brought to light by the inner fire. They haven't seen the last of him yet.  
His gaze wondered again as his mates where getting antsy, eyes glassed over again, a chill crept into the ribcage. Persistently like the frigid air that bit his skin it twisted and clawed at his heart. Azog spat an audible curse awaking something inside his own mind. A voice, deep and hoarse hissed.

_You are king! Females fight to please you! Just one little Human... Why the fuck should you care._

The Orc male steeled his features. The commander of the North-Eastern post where they headed had plenty of the females in his settlement. Enough to forget... He couldn't mouth her name even in his mind... Enough to forget... _her._

**x x x**

Three weeks. Alia clutched a tiny, pointy rock scraping the wall to make a visible line, this one was number twenty one. Three weeks, no word... He would be gone a lot but somehow this time it felt different. It's just her heart... It was so heavy... As if the neurons responsible for the feelings that pervaded the blood-pumping organ sensed something awry many _glâdu _away...

She woke that lonely morning her scar so apparent... And even though he was already gone it was as if his footsteps echoed in the cavity of her chest...

Did he see it..? She clutched her lip fumbling to fix her hair.

Even Lûr kept on shrugging his shoulders in confusion. The elderly male shuffled in with a pensive look in his eyes, frown so visible on his wind bitten cheeks. He nudged the human towards her supper. Alia nodded yet remained motionless. The Snaga huffed employing his secret weapon, he made eyes at her. The large golden orbs filled with sadness. She smiled and touched his hand... The male headed for the door to bring some reinforcements.

Djor resorted to threatening to force feed her and was on the verge of doing it before the Human took a nibble out of the meat chunk.

"If yer die from starvation who's dat'gon' be good for?" The Orcess huffed exasperated.  
"It's not like anyone cares around here." Alia shifted tiny stones around with the tip of her boot. Djor gave her a stern look.  
"I'm sorry Djor..." The female hang her head. Her fingers came together to bunch up a swatch of her tunic. "It's just..." She halted the oncoming storm of words only to be preceded with another. Alia wanted to clutch her lip as hard as she could but the floodgates have broken. She found herself in the strong, assuring arms.  
"It is over isn't it..?" She sobbed uncontrollably barely able to get the words out. "Isn't it..."

**x x x**

Since now there were no orders regarding what to do with the Human Djor decided to take her out into the world. She readied herself to assume the full responsibility, yet the healer believed no good would come to the lonely woman locked away at one of the highest point in the stronghold were she could easily open the windows. She made a mental note to instruct Lûr to fetch some tools to nail it shut. And yet another thought nudged at her mind, perhaps she can arrange the girl come and live in her settlement at the foothill of the fortress aside the beginnings of the woodland. The dark-haired female sighed, she would take her there today... She'd find things for her to occupy herself with, get to nudging at that memory...

At that heart...

Time will heal they always say... Even though, Djor halted the chain of thoughts, the poor thing been through it twice now! The Orcess had nearly given herself away concealing her face in her palms for a brief moment. To have a mate who doesn't recall you and to experience his love again only for it to end so abruptly...

It is going to be hard... Impossible? Djor hastened her step to catch up with a wandering human, she hooked her arm with hers adjusting the pelt on her wiry shoulders she nudged Alia forth.  
As they made their way down the massive structure and into the courtyard something became apparent to Alia. Anyone they crossed their paths with seemed to avoid coming closer. What a mystery...

_Maybe you smell bad._ The rarely occurring inner voice popped its head out as always with a snarky remark.

Alia sniffed her hair instinctively. "Djor, what is their problem?" She frowned, unknowingly almost pouting in confusion.  
"They think you a witch." The female replied matter of factly.  
"Uh whuu..."  
"When you saved the mas... him. What you did. The word spread." She shook her head with a smirk. "But when you told me, I have resolved to keep my mind open."  
"If I was a witch don't you think I'd do some spells... Perhaps to mmm take over this place or..." She made an indistinct sound in her throat. "You know what I mean..." Alia lifted her face towards the peaking Sunrays her lips twitched attempting to construct a smile out of the frown. Djor watched the human, wanting to remark that she would have no problem finding males who'd want to make her their mate... Yet she bit her tongue. Not unless Azog officially discards her not anyone would risk their hide that openly. Besides not in this life, this world or the next the girl would wish to give herself to anyone else. Her mate lived still, the Orcess' fangs grazed her bottom lip, lived believing he was not the one who marked her... Djor halted at the entrance of the large, rounded stone dwelling showing the girl in.

**x x x**

Somehow without Azog near she felt more as if she was in a permanent dream state.

_Casually living with Orcs here... On no biggie just Middle Earth._

Pinching herself wasn't ever enough.

A several pairs of eyes ranging in colors from black to yellow darted up as they entered the structure. Many Orcs formed a circle, she came to realize, all of them female. The middle of the floor was literally lined with babies and toddlers of all ages. Alia stared for a moment.

_What is it a 'Mommy and Me' class..?_ Ms Sarcasm scratched her head.

Why would Djor... She doesn't even...

_But perhaps she's onto it! Nothing like a bunch of Orclings to get your mind off of..._

If she could stare at her inner self at this moment Alia would give her inner voice a judgmental glare.

_Look how cute!_ It shrilled flailing its arms, despite it all pointing to the extremely tiny infant with bright yellow eyes.

The human looked to the healer hesitantly. That was an understatement she was nervous as heck. The stares just made her skin crawl.

Apparently the eldest (and incidentally a quite large) female approved and she was allowed to participate. Or more likely stay quiet as a mouse in the corner aside Djor. Every female's reaction was different some stayed away (hello witch here) some stared as if she had three heads... One thing they had in common none cared or dared to address her until unforeseen to Alia a nearby Orcess plopped her infant into her lap disappearing from view. That barely a few months old petite thing knew already something was awry and alighted her with a suspicious look. The baby then squinted and suddenly leaned into her chest. The tiny pucker searched for something.

_Awwww! He wants a booby!_

The boy settled for a mouthful of leather tunic for the moment until his mother returned. A sole incisor gnawed a hole in her top. The kid's procreator seemed to be pleased.

_Well maybe they'll hire you as a babysitter..._

The inner musings were interrupted by a few words she knew no meaning off. A hefty female in the opposite corner stared her down sans inhibitions. Her answer was a throaty rumble coming from Djor. The human darted her gaze between the two.

"Why let master's trash live." The eyes the color of muddy-red graced her with a sinister smirk as the female switched to Westron.

_Oh well there are haters everywhere..._

This occasion wasn't quite the same as she would encounter in her world. The female's upper lip contorted exposing the row of uneven but no less incisive teeth. What has she ever done to her..?

"Let's kill her, have us a little snack!" She looked about the space with a grin as if already feeling the taste of the warm blood on her tongue. "She has no place here... He doesn't need her cunt no more. Don't even smell him..." She paused pitching her nose, something forced her to pause her tirade and inhale deeper. "...Fuckin' cunt."

_Ehhrrmm this seems kind of personal don't you think..?_ The voice poked at her from the inside.

You know how it happens when sometimes you feel as if an objective onlooker, as if what is transpiring somehow is not related to you. Alia stared ahead as if what the female growled about wasn't even remotely directed at her...

Her petite frame flew forward upturning the instigator she landed straddling her chest beginning to plant fists into her jaw. Her body was on fire, pain did not exist, bloody knuckles were nothing but a scratch. The female's fingers attempting to push at her face landed into her mouth and she bit down hard sputtering the black onto her victim. Uncut nails dug into cheeks leaving anfractuous trails.

"Who's the cunt now?" Her teeth and lips were colored in black as she cackled the words out.

Djor and two others lifted the human off. She didn't struggle... Simply slacked as if suddenly rid of everything that comprised her strength.  
This time even the flabbergasted inner voice silently fist bumped her.

Doesn't matter what it was... An instinct... An anger outburst, the mounted frustration... A way to cement herself into the pack... No one would blame her regardless.

_Dushtala..._

She lived up to the name he once called her.

Djor led her human fosterling back to the fortress, their faces wrapped in fur to ward of the chilling winds, Alia could not see her friend's expression.  
"Djor..." She nudged quietly. "You think..."  
She received an unexpected chuckle. The Orcess wrapped her arms around her thinned frame lifting her off the ground. Then she put up her palms as if apologizing for being too forward.  
"I think your reputation as a witch has been confirmed now." She nudged. "No one will bother you."

**x x x**

Numerous fires lit up the mountainous woodland glade. The high altitude air was brisk and biting yet that did not seem to matter to the soldiers. Grunting, conversations and sporadic laughter echoed the clearing aside the stronghold. It was accompanied by the loud drumming. Soldiers drank, females moved their bodies fluidly to the beat enticing the males, some half nude, some only bearing shoulder pelts for warmth.  
A shadowy figure in the trees watched from afar. The depths of his eyes hollow with the recently dawned realization. His desire was raw yet seeing the one in front of him not to be her he did not want to touch the female with even his finger. The Orc King gestured away, retreating to seek loneliness yet not even his own company he could bear now. That little Human creature took hold of him, memories of her clawed, biting, eating at his heart in their incursion, he wished to feel her warmth, to see the light in her eyes when he loomed above her...

She was someone else's...

No...

_His..._

If one could live without a heart he'd rip his, pick it out through the ribs piece by a miserable, feeble piece...

A stray moonlight caught a glimpse of his exposed canines, his throat vibrated with a howl attempting to break through crushing his will power. A pained howl, desperate...  
If he kills her would he be free from her spell? This gut wrenching pain, that insane pull that always guided him back to her..?  
Someone nudged him from aback. The White Warg towered over her master setting her golden orbs to the South-West. The Northern winds lashed mercilessly at his pallor skin, took his breath away yet he simply leaned forth nudging his ride to pick up the pace...

Ahead lay Gundabad.

**x x x**

As if he was carrying not only his body weight but tenfold... The Orc male could barely take the next step, the one that will take him to that corridor, at the end of it - his chamber... Azog pitched his nose searching for it. He found his fingers overcome with tremors than clench into the tight, painful fist as if they had minds of their own.  
Alia stood by the window as she did many times, staring into the blinding white distance. A tiny, fragile hope still clang to life in her chest, drained of blood yet still living. Countless marks littered the wall... Four months... The exhale hitched as if tears were to come, yet there seemed no more...  
He saw her stand there. The fingers on his remaining hand clutched in doorframe crevices, the nails produced an unnerving sound. He watched her twitch as a light shiver traversed her back. He did not need a weapon to kill her, yet he stood and simply watched...  
A leaded step forth brought it upon him, the gush, the torrent... Her scent hit his nose, it washed over him in a crushing wave. He transfixed for a moment letting it fill his nostrils. The Pale Orc's limb rose to loom above her shoulder yet she spun before it. And there it was the scintillating light rising from within her irises, a small, unsure smile twitching her lips. Tears flowed now unreigned. Her lips moved yet no sound left them.

An unfamiliar note teased his keen sense of smell, it added sweetness yet also hints of musky depth. The human quivered when his right palm pressed into her flesh, it fell while trailing...

It was quite small now, not at all visible in her roomy garment... The mound of her stomach.

Suddenly his throat was arid. The limb fell to hang my his side almost lifeless. Assumption was his route, as the jealousy drunk brain ordered that arm to encase her throat. The female gasped but did not struggle, much bigger drops rolled down leaving her eyes. They were the sign of acceptance of her faith. Yet she had to say her last.  
A hoarse inhale followed as she struggled to produce words.

"Choose not to believe he is yours, but he is." A sudden raspy sob tore her chest. "Djor tells me it's a boy... Today I felt him kick for the first time..." Her eyes dove into the algid blue. A momentary hesitation flicked within yet he pressed on, the grasp of thick fingers put pressure onto the artery.

"Why don't you use your other arm?" Her mouth contorted. "Would be quicker." Her answer was a scowl. Alina managed to give her head a little shake. How ironic it was, he had her by the throat the first night she arrived here...

"You know what else?" The female strived to control the sob tremors shaking her from her core.

"This is yours too." Alia pulled at her hair. "You marked me a year ago, made me your mate. In my world... And you may choose not to believe this either."  
The human closed her eyes preparing for it even though it would only take a moment for him to snap her neck, yet he jolted her frame to open them again as if desiring to see some sort of a confirmation within.  
Azog's eyes were glued to the tiny incisions that formed a moon like shape on her neck.

_Lies..._

He leaned closer as if hypnotized by the view. So close he could feel her heart beating out of her chest, pumping blood at an insane speed. Alia inhaled deeply as his fingers unclenched, yet instead they came aback to twine her tresses, he yanked brash, still examining her neck.

_Why don't you just believe already?_ Her inner self resigned to all resolved to inject at least a sprinkle of hope and positivity.

Her palm inched towards his prosthetic, slowly she slid her wrist over the incisive tip, her mouth contorting at the burning ache. Alina lifted her arm. Make it easy for me, I will bleed to death regardless. The Orc watched the scarlet flow, eyes hazed as if the state of hypnosis suddenly took hold, yet they grew wider...  
"Why can't you do it quickly..." The human blinked hard. "Why do you keep torturing me..?"

The scent of it, when it hit the air even stronger, tempting... Irresistible.  
Her limb in his grasp he clamped the lips over the incision. The bluest depths of his eyes grew darker, canines exposed in a feral, truly uncontrollable urge. Every taste bud shrilled overcome with it... The Orc released her palm going straight for her neck. Scarlet coated incisors wasted no time in breaking into the pallid skin. He lapped the fresh newly pumped blood, coming straight from the heart...

He always wondered why it tasted so sweet. Hers, always hers... Since the first night he brought her here. That enticing red liquid that kept her alive, the one he'd drink everyday, bathe in it if he could so he can always smell it, always taste it... _Her blood..._ Azog's tongue delineated the bite, the bleeding would stop soon. Carefully he laid her in his lap. Clutching the wrist the male tipped his head to gaze into her half conscious eyes.

_"Izublathum."_ Unsurely still his remaining limb hovered over the bump of her stomach.

* * *

_A tall figure stood clenching a rim of a large boulder that resembled an altar. A presence aback caused him to spin as he spat in ire._

_"Games once more. Games! Now it grows within..."_

_The other figure floated near, the male's features unfazed by the comrade's fury._

_"Yes..." The calm, almost soothing voice echoed. "But you are forgetting brother, her in this world wasn't of my doing..." They were now face to face._

_"Who would dare to..?" Instinctively he darted his gaze about yet once again his glare landed onto his companion. "You are to blame regardless starting it all. Not only that now the filth marks her again." The thin lips contorted, appalled, nearly assaulted by nausea._

_"How interesting." The second male stepped towards the shrine. "How interesting indeed..."_  
_As his brother stormed out in fury the nearly transparent figure leaned forth making fluid movements with his palms above the stone. His eyes narrowed just a tad as he watched._

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Dushtala - Storm (Incidentally the word 'Dush' means sorcery and the suffix 'dush-' to make magic... Perhaps that have also contributed to the population regarding her as some sort of sorceress/witch. Azog named her that because of her fiery temper and how she stood up to him disregarding all.)**

**Glâd - Orcish measure of distance **

**Izublathum - You are mine now (If you recall in in the Chapter Six, where Azog marks her for the first time this is the same thing he says, yet this time the emphasis is on 'Now', she is his _now.)_**

* * *

**_Well Azog wasn't able to resist her blood once again, and we all know why! Yet he still doesn't recall her... What do you think will happen next?_**


	11. Within

**Hello dear readers, I am so excited to publish this chapter, as its has been a long time and also happens to be the LAST one of this story! :) It's the first of my stories I have concluded and it is a happy but also a bit nostalgic moment! I do think it's a very fitting ending! Let me know what do you think! So happy you stuck with me through all! *hugs***

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**'Within'**_

_**'That's my Heart' by Lindemann**_

The orbs that glowed violet focused... He simply stared studying her features. The layered furs cushioned her body as she lay there motionless, overcome with exhaustion that far surpassed anything he had ever experienced in his long life... She appeared so frail... The eyes narrowed, he watched her twitch and sit up, the first thing she did was to cradled her stomach with both of her thin arms, hugging it protectively. The woman darted her stare around and realizing she was alone once more hung her head...

The she stood deliberately, painfully as if weighed down by more then just a large mound of her midsection... The world... It's as if the weight of it made home on her shoulders.  
The creature stepped away from the altar. His slender form as if floated across the space. He glanced over his shoulder making sure he was unaccompanied. As if emotions changed the shade his eyes grew darker in color...

She still loved...

The feeling stood... Through the void, the unimaginable hurt she was hauled through, both emotional and physical she still wanted the little creature that grew inside her, fathered by the one who caused her pain...

That tiny being was what made her happy through the grey days of her existence.

The most surprising was that by the forces unknown even to him she appeared in his world... He'll never forget the moment he discovered it...

The male's fingers clenched and straightened as he paced yet even that nervous gesture was elegant coming from the being of his stature. As he mused it hit him unexpectedly putting an abrupt halt to his steps. The gesture they first saw as simply animalistic wasn't only to signify claim... It was a symbol of what was there to begin with, it was there wrapped in love that so relentlessly occupied her heart, his heart... Even though he did not recall her... The bite is a symbol the blood is the bond... There is no one else like her... Two worlds were brought closer together by the power of what they experienced towards each other... And his experiment had started it all... A cruel thing that brought so much hurt in the end of it... They could feel after all, the barbaric creatures, the descendants of the dark lord's foul doing... They had minds and hearts of their own... And he thought the Orc would simply kill her... Suddenly he swayed forth, the rough scabrous stone met his palms as they began to quiver, what if the existence of her gave birth to the seed of this idea he had to test if anyone could love that brute Orc... What if that was because of her? Her, and the strength of whatever that bond was... Was that really supposed to happen? If to believe there is a mate for each soul then was hers placed in that foreign world as a blunder? This musing unsettled the spirit, a shudder down his back was quickly suppressed. Simply a human...

A small, new and much more pleasant thought brought an exhale, he wanted to meet the child. What they did to the procreator was irreversible. He was supposed to perish... They did not place an ounce of care... He didn't then...  
His eyes returned to the altar and now something else brought the corners of his lips to twitch up... Was there hope after all?

**x x x**

Alina sat up compressing her palm to the lower back, her arms immediately landed to cradle the stomach... He was still there, the exhale hitched. They did not take him away. Yet the gnawing feeling in her chest still lived. She gazed to the empty side of the bed, the eyes dropped to the twisted fingers. He always left before she woke...

That day was like a dream... She regained the consciousness abruptly and was washed over by that throbbing ache that brought the waves of warmth to take her body. The claim stood, he asserted it... Now his in this world. No one would dare touch her yet he still was different, as if something hindered him... Did he not believe still..? The woman hung her head...

...When the golden disk peaked from beyond the snowy crags the Pale Orc was already awake watching the fiery beams creep up the stone tiles. They landed onto her tresses, always so scattered as she slept uneasily. What went on inside that pathetic organ in his chest... Everything, the heart, the mind plunged into the euphoric trance when that blood touched his tongue... As if he did not need convincing. But he did... The rational side stood behind like a dark shadow. He did not recall a speck of what she had retold...

His teeth fit so perfectly onto the wound already on her shoulder...

Azog leaned forth above the female. Her breathing still deep and rhythmic... And his heavy one blew a few strands off her cheeks. The right palm cupped the bottom of her stomach, he held it there a while...

**x x x**

Her simple dark leather shoes stepped across the scuffed parquet very slowly. Hylda entered the apartment. Everything just like the girl left it... The air onerous and stale she struggled with the pre-war frame to finally fling it ajar. The woman settled onto the windowsill taking a longer look around the small space. The scattered clothing, the disturbed bed sheets, a pillow that still had the impression of the head... Her exhale hitched a tad. She couldn't bring herself to touch any of the items even when so long had passed... Couldn't let herself to get rid of it all... Alia's things still held her scent...

_"Bolvagazlat!"_ She hissed under her breath staring into space but as if at someone. _"Bolvagazlat..."_

Somehow speaking those words had suddenly made her feel as if the floor did not exist beneath her feet... The landlady felt incredibly dizzy...

**x x x**

She had fallen asleep yet again. Her current size prevented her from venturing out with Djor too often or helping with things. This time someone's presence got her six sense poking at the sensors in her brain. She felt a pang in her chest, the shortness of breath... Then it came, the sickening feeling in her stomach that caused the cold sweat to begin to drip the back of her neck. Alia sat up abruptly yet that speed of the movement obscured her vision letting the dizziness ascend.

She felt the movement of air... The woman shook her head briefly.

"No!" A sudden and almost involuntary sound left her lips. "No!" She reiterated louder, a violent tremble took over her limbs, she tried, so hard to halt the tears...

"You will not... You will not take him..." Alia steeled her expression.

The semi-transparent creature remained motionless then more of it's features became visible gradually. It stared as the female straightened painfully. She looked so thin despite the protrusion in her abdomen - that child... The mix-blood creation that peaked his curiosity...  
His lips parted but all he managed to begin with was to simply shake his head to perhaps ease her unrest.

"I..." Somehow her sickening hate filled glower robbed him of the gift of speech. She was no one... Only a human... Yet...

"I simply want to ask... A favor..." The gaze dropped and Alina stood dumbfounded.

"A favor..." She blinked hard and gave her head a shake as if making sure she had heard him right. "You dare..."  
He watched her palms become fists.

"To have a chance to meet him when he comes..." The creature let out warmly.

She was taken aback... Yet somehow she couldn't shake the cold creeping up her back, vertebrae by vertebrae...

_He could have simply showed up and taken him yet here that fucker is asking nicely..._ The inner self nudged perplexed.

She measured the now fully visible figure with a glare as stern as she could make it yet the tweak in the abdomen forced her to double, a muffled gasp left her lips, Alia exhaled and straightened painfully.

Something odd was in those strange eyes...

_Creepy isn't he..?_ The voice shuddered.

"What's in it for me?" She crossed her arms. "Are you going to give him his memory back for a chance to meet... Our child?" She huffed.

The next look in his eyes unsettled her even more. He really spoke with those otherworldly orbs as if the thoughts floated upwards, slowly poking at her frontal lobe.

_Where is Azog and his temper when we need him..?_

Fruitless to reason or bargain for that matter with the creature from this strange realm... Tell that to her, the human from another world with the determination to move mountains...  
Alia ground her jaws, he couldn't give her what she wanted yet perhaps there was something she could ask for...

**x x x**

_The spacious chamber was illuminated by a few torches as the lights outside had almost faded completely. A female rested on a pile of fur throws, two children sat before her entranced yet again by the story they've heard so many times. The boy and the girl were Orclings, siblings as well, their features spoke of it unmistakably. The woman clothed in a leather tunic and the fur decorated capelet had her legs crossed and tucked beneath her, it only when she leaned back to get a strain off her back you could see that she was with child._  
_"Wait!" A voice called out from the hallway. "I want to hear it too..." Another child burst into the chamber. Turning the corner he tripped on a pelt and tumbled straight into his mother's lap. The four year old frowned slightly disoriented but the chuckles of his two siblings brought a smile to his features._

_"You've heard it the most my Gadhâl!" She trapped him in an embrace and after a few escape attempts the boy gave in to snuggle incursion. The mother took off his overcoat and dusted off the crusted snow and ice, the other little ones shivered and squealed._  
_When her oldest settled next to his siblings she narrowed her eyes examining his new haircut. The chestnut brown locks were shaved at and above his temples the rest braided and gathered at the back. She nodded in approval to see the boy's eyes shine. He was growing up so fast..._

_"Start from the beginning Ma..." He nudged gently, patting her growing stomach._

_"It was a very dark night, not a single star visible... But in that place they rarely come out..." She commenced and the little ones' eyes rounded, for they couldn't imagine a place where the sky isn't dotted in numerous constellations every single night, where the air isn't fresh, the environment free... "...And that's when I heard it..." The mother was interrupted by the heavy footsteps resounding the antechamber. The oldest smiled, the youngest ones darted forth and the woman's eyes came to light as she gazed up at the father of her children. He lifted her onto his lap as if she was nothing but a tiny child herself, removed her hood burying his face into her tresses, the right arm cradled her stomach. Her body heat began to spread through his, warding off the chills of the outside, not that he was ever affected by the weather of his homeland._

_"The sto-wy... Ma..!" Her little daughter was pouting in her adorable impatience. And the mother extended her arms forward rounding her lips as if to blow a kiss. The girl jumped into her lap immediately snuggling against the rounded belly._

_"...I've heard a thunder in the darkness... And I ventured there for my life to be changed forever..."_

_The light grey lips tickled her neck, she leaned into her mate's chest._

**x x x**

_**'Feel like falling' by Digital Daggers**_

The visit of the creature unsettled her yet it also served as a premonition... The coldest evening winds whistled against the windows in his chamber, she stood to gather a pelt that slid off only for her legs to falter, the debilitating pain drove through her abdomen crippling her like a lightning would a dying tree. She clenched her teeth biting back the tears, the screams flew far down the halls...

"Mistress..." Even Lûr's grey skin now was as pale as a sheet... The caretaker stood dumbfounded for a moment then took off down the steps. Djor flew in a few minutes later accompanied by another female. She pulled up Alia's tunic pressing her ear to the belly, the darkness in her eyes had vanished yet... She gazed up the human's thighs...

"It's time..." The Orcess breathed out.

She barely registered the outlines of the boulders in the hallways, the sentries in the torch illuminated darkness... The body floated through the thick air aided by the healer and her comrade... The lips parted, fingers clutched hard at Djor's shirt...

"A..." Why did she feel so weak..? "Azog..?"

Djor bit her lip nodding silently to the Snaga.

And then the faintness has passed and the agony had made its return to swallow her whole. Everything was happening so fast her mind had hard time keeping up with the pace.  
The slow and painful trudge ended at a spacious but darkened chamber, she was laid down and a much older Orcess spread her legs apart sans any invitations.  
The numbness disguised as goosebumps spread up her thighs. Worst pain in her life... A thousand fold... A thousand fold worse than getting slashed by the Elven sword... She wanted to scream but the voice wouldn't comply. The eyes returned to Djor asking, pleading... But the Orcess dropped her stare. Lûr pealed the news all over the stronghold yet he was nowhere to be found...

_Is he even here?_ The inner self let out through the clenched teeth. _Went off riding again like a fool he is!_ It hissed in agony.

_Why can't he just come..._ The voice switched a tune sniffling as the shuddering pain numbed making her feel more and more as in out of body experience.

She'll take the pain - it's not hers... The disappointment, the heartbreak... Not hers... She can manage, can live through it all...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!' Alia collapsed onto the furs writhing in torment.

Why can't he just come... The tears have won escaping the defeated eyes, the raven-haired Orcess squeezed her hand. And to aid herself the mind floated into another place, he came, knew her, he loved her... Stayed...

Held her... Yet another gut wrenching shriek iterated the passageways.

"The head's nearly out!" The birther grinned.

Alina pulled herself onto the elbows, her chest heaving up and down she focused her vision. She wanted to see him when he comes, the boy Djor promised...  
The eyes glew in the dark, only disappearing when their owner blinked. There were many males that boasted the height yet the color was unmistakable. Her insides went cold yet the heart reacted before mind could forcing her arms to stretch forth towards him. A sharp twinge had interrupted bringing the shrieks and gasps to tear her chest.

He moved closer and closer as her scent but also not hers, something different began to fill his nostrils. That tiny thing that just fell into the birther's hands and now lay on the chest of the human female...

His female...

It squirmed and writhed and finally with the breast in his grasp settled quietly. Sharlob's long hair had stuck to her forehead and cheeks, the torch lights set them afire... How she looked at that child... Azog blinked hard. His eyes fell onto the newborn.

His to be sure...

He inched closer...

Almost startled she looked up to see him so near, the salty water pervaded her eyes yet she smiled extending the baby upwards.

He complied...

Parted with the source of food the eyes alike his own stared back almost to reach his soul. Azog rested down next to the human... His gaze returned to her almost puzzled... She smiled at the baby leaning forward and he closed his eyes with an inhale catching a waft of air. The little life in his arms a gift from her, the one who's been here all this time...

Been here all along...

Why did his head feel so heavy... He shifted and she looked up, he met those eyes in such a long time... He saw uncertainty, a pang of fear but also love, if that feeling could become light it radiated off her irises, it was directed at him disregarding how he treated her for so long.

A shiver ascended his back. As if out of nowhere the features he thought to come have known at the frozen falls went further into the existence. He saw her crying, sleeping in his arms... Smiling and blushing... Then writhing underneath him in pleasure as he marked her for the first time on that sandy shore... He lost her that day without knowing it...

Had her all this time...

The arm placed the baby back into her embrace the large male squinted feeling the salty drops sting on approach...

How he treated her...

What he did...

The arm wrapped around her frame to clutch the small body tighter, his own now besieged by a shiver. The fingers trembled attempting to draw the hair off her face...

Was her mind still attempting to aid her... Conjuring the pleasant illusions in order to shove this pain further into her chest until it gets locked in the most remote corner of that useless blood-pumping organ? This pain that reigned over her chest like a despot, squeezing her dry...The sob tremors forced Alia to shiver violently. She couldn't look up, couldn't produce even a whimper ... The fingers numbened clutching the leather dress.

The midwife had suddenly gasped, her body thumped the ground with the dull, muffled sound. A throaty growl was heard coming from Djor's chest... The grasp of Azog's arm had tightened around his female he joined in the Orcess baring his teeth in a threatening snarl.

There were two creatures this time... Again as that ominous day.

It's when you're happiest they show up to bring clouds as if ruining your day is their sole responsibility...

Her heart was flooded with love yet that also brought the feral strength to her instincts. Alina stood up clutching Azog's forearm. Her eyes, as calm as she could make them, directed at the creature whose features she knew a bit more.  
They stayed silent... Watching... Until the Orc male stepped forward shielding his mate and the newborn behind his massive frame. As if that gesture could stop the floating beings from taking her back to her world...

They were speechless... Even the one who loathed the sole word 'an Orc', the one who was ready to disintegrate into the ground at the mere thought of the creatures being able to procreate... They witnessed something before them... Another side to this tale caused yet again by their experiment...  
But nevertheless... Should they now leave them be, should they forget anything had transpired and allow the human to remain. Returning her to her own world would be wise... Smart...

...Just?

But then what about the child... This child... This fused creation who to him was just as out of this world as she once was...  
She felt a pull to her body as if a rush of air had suddenly pushed her forth. Alia steadied herself on her feet feeling as if she was now nothing but a feather lifted off the ground by the almighty winds.

"No..." The wiry arms squeezed the infant. Her mind fogged paralyzed by the realization what their intentions were once again...

_Why..?_ The lips contorted...

The human jolted as a powerful grip of an arm snaked her midsection. He held on tight, pressing his face into her shoulder... As if the weight of his body could prevent her from being taken. Azog stared at his child and for that one moment it appeared to him as if he was fading from view... Never to have existed... And so was she...  
No... Not again... Yet the comprehension clasped his heart it it's cold, sobering grasp... Two large drops leaked out of the sky-blue clearing the trails onto the relief of his skin...

"I will find you..." The scabrous palm cupped the wet cheek and the brown eyes gazed up with the realization of her own. He nodded with a heavy blink then watched her dissolve in his arms...

She cried... And he nothing but held her...

_"Gadhâlaz..."_ The Orc pressed his forehead to hers. "I promise..."

Just this moment they had that was all...

The baby shifted sniffling quietly...

The violet eyes looked down to his brother who wished to rid this place of her existence just to clean up their act... The glare burned through his sibling telling his side of the story.

She belonged here... She did. He would do this for her even to go against his kin. The maia's lips parted watching the young mother rise, she clung to her mate for strength yet there were so much perseverance in her... He wished the eyes did not radiate the blood curdling hatred... Yet he knew nothing he can say would make her ever...

"I... Keep the promise." The being had finally let out with the small nod as the light in his eyes faded to silver. But that gesture was only to loose her glower.

"And I was just wishing I knew how to kill the likes of you." The cheekbones rolled under her skin. She looked the part, the woman of the ruler, even in that feeble state. Even if the moist cheeks spoke of the recent tears of heartbreak...

He looked up with his lips formed into something of a bitter smile. The luminous orbs gained warmth as they travelled to the little bundle against her chest. The fingers unclasped unsurely as he stretched forth...

"She is on the outskirts... Of the fortress..." He whispered quietly. "I do keep my promises..."

**x x x**

He was on his knees that dark night disregarding the presence of others. Even though the Orcesses had receded quietly into the shadows. The face pressed tightly against her shirt he held her body close in the embrace that was never to break. Alia's gaze fell onto the torch lights dancing on the marble-like skin. The palms inched slowly to brush the back of his neck, the cheek, to delineate the points of his ears. Carefully she knelt, still in the hold of those massive limbs she craned her neck to capture his gaze yet the Orc avoided looking at her.

"Azog..." Alina clasped his cheeks.

Before she witnessed the extent, the gut-wrenching guilt radiating the darkened orbs she tipped pressing her lips onto his neck, then closing her eyes the lips landed onto his. She felt a tiny quiver, a jolt alike an electric shock. This time he looked. Guilt, heartbreak, relief and hope... The bluest depths asked how can she still... How can she still love him? Why did she love him to begin with?  
The thin fingers brushed the chestnut locks away then stroke gently over the pink scar incisions left by his teeth twice... This was much more than just a wound... A promise, an oath, the mark of perseverance no matter the circumstance... His exhale quivered as the small body once again drowned in his arms...

Alia spun brought out her thoughts, sensing the presence in their chamber, the tunic in her arms half way up her thighs. He stood there quietly, marveling. The woman dropped the cloth, standing fully unclothed as he trailed the setting sunbeams wrapping her body. The slender abdomen expanded forward, the body once again claimed by his child. A shy smile tugged at the human's lips as she stepped towards the Orc.

"They are with Hylda and Bolg..." She whispered before the words left his lips. "We are all alone..."

His darkening gaze gestured towards the bed.

**x x x**

_"...I've heard a thunder in the darkness... And I ventured there for my life to be changed forever..."_

The young mother continued as the light grey lips tickled her neck, she leaned into her mate's chest. Azog had unearthed a tiny wooden brush beginning to slide it through Alia's locks, he paused from time to time to inhale her scent.

**Black Speech:**

**Bolvagazlat - I curse you**

**Gadhâl - A Promise**

**Gadhâlaz - I promise**


End file.
